Losing My Mind
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: [END] Luhan adalah 'pantangan' bagi Sehun.. "Kyaaaa!" "Eommaaa!" BAD SUMMARY.. DLDR! YAOI BL BoyxBoy.. END
1. Chapter 1

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**YAOI**

T

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Alur kecepetan

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb

Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

Pertama kali bikin ff yang bergenre fantasy, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh

**DLDR !**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" ucapan itu membelah heningnya lorong sebuah kampus disiang hari. Seseorang yang mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal mulai berjalan lagi dengan langkah cepat.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Sehuni~"

"kyaaaa! Jangan mengikutiku!" teriak orang itu lagi dan kali ini berlari cepat dengan wajah ketakutan namun justru terlihat bodoh. Namja mungil yang tadinya memanggil 'Sehuni' hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat orang yang disukainya lari terbirit-birit.

Seorang namja bernama Sehun itu terus berlari sesekali menoleh kebelakang, saat masih melihat orang yang terus mengikutinya melambai kearahnya.. Sehun langsung memasang wajah horor.

"Eommaaa~!" teriaknya dan kembali berlari, mahasiswa/i disana memandang Sehun aneh. Bukankah selama ini yang mereka kenal itu adalah Sehun si 'ice prince'? lalu apa yang barusan masih termasuk pada image 'ice prince' milik Sehun? Lari dengan wajah bodoh kemudian meneriaki eomma nya.. ck ck ck.

..

**BRAK!**

..

Sehun membuka pintu atap kampus dengan nafas terengah. Setelah menutup ahh lebih tepatnya membanting pintu itu lagi, akhirnya Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Ia acak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan kepinggiran dekat pagar pembatas. Ia tendang kayu disana dan alhasil dia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kakinya yang berdenyut, ia maki kayu itu kesal. Andai saja kayu tak berdosa itu dapat berbicara, dia akan memaki balik namja tampan ini 'apa kau gila! Ck!'

Namja berkulit putih seperti salju, rahang tegas, mata sayu nan tajam, wajah tampan, punggung tegap, kaki jenjang dan tubuhnya yang tinggi ini memang seorang 'ice prince' saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku pada seseorang yang menjadi 'pantangan' terbesar Sehun.

Namja bermata rusa, bahu mungil, sedikit pendek dibanding dirinya, wajah cantik, berkulit putih bersih bak porselen dan suaranya yang errr. Ahh bisa-bisa namja tampan ini kehilangan image nya jika terus berdekatan dengan seseorang bernama Luhan. Ahhh tidaakk! Mungkin itu jeritan hati Sehun yang terlalu didramatisir.

Sehun menatap kearah langit, kini dia berdiri dengan angkuhnya didekat pagar pembatas. Ia pejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Surai coklatnya sedikit bergerak sesuai arah tiupan angin.

"SEHUNI!"

..

**GLEK**

..

Sehun menelan salivanya mendengar suara itu, perlahan ia buka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah bawah. Orang itu—Luhan—sudah berdiri disana. Oh Tuhan! Sehun ingin sekali menghilang sekarang juga. Apalagi Luhan menatapnya khawatir seperti itu.

"SEHUNI~ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIATAS EOH?!" tanya Luhan berteriak karena jarak mereka jauh. Sehun tak mejawab, dia masih diam.

"TUNGGU DISANA! AKU AKAN KEATAS.. JANGAN MELOMPAT" suruh Luhan. Sehun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Apa tadi? Luhan akan keatas? Menemuinya? Aish Sehun tak mau memperlihatkan 'ketakutannya' saat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"jangan keatas! Atau aku akan melompat sekarang juga!" gertak Sehun membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ia hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul diotaknya.

"MELOMPATLAH! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU SAYANG~" Sehun menatap horor.

'_a-apa-apaan dia?! Memanggilku sayang!'_ gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"ATAU AKU AKAN TERBANG KESANA" ucap Luhan lagi. Tentu Luhan hanya bercanda, tak mungkin kalau dia akan terbang sekarang? Memangnya Luhan bodoh apa memasukkan dirinya dalam sangkar harimau kalau melakukan hal itu. Sehun semakin menggerutu.

'_baiklah, aku akan membuatmu menjauhiku'_

Entah apa yang dipirkan namja tampan ini, dia justru naik keatas pagar lalu membentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Luhan tercekat melihat hal itu.

"YAK! SEHUN! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BODOH! CEPAT TURUN!" bentak Luhan kelabakan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah kemudian mendongak dan membulatkan matanya lagi. Sehun hanya berdiri menggunakan satu kakinya karena kaki yang lain sudah menggantung siap terjun.

"BAIKLAH! AKU TAK AKAN MENGGANGGUMU LAGI! AISHH~" kesal Luhan. Sehun melirik kebawah. Ia tarik lagi kakinya kemudian turun dari pagar.

"kupegang omonganmu" Sehun memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Luhan menyeringai namun tak terlihat oleh Sehun karena namja tampan itu telah berbalik memunggunginya.

'_tapi hanya beberapa jam saja.. hihihi'_ kikik Luhan dalam hati.

Namja cantik ini melenggang pergi dengan santainya. Dia menyapa serta melambaikan tangannya pada orang disana walaupun dia sendiri tak mengenalnya. Orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum membalas lambaian serta sapaan Luhan. Dimata mereka, sosok Luhan itu begitu sempurna tapi beda lagi kalau dimata Sehun. Bahkan Luhan heran sendiri, memangnya apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Sehun selalu ketakutan dan menjauhinya? Ia gedikkan bahunya dan kembali melenggang menyusuri jalanan sambil bersenandung.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Malam telah tiba namun Luhan masih menyusuri jalanan, matanya berbinar melihat gemerlap lampu malam. Saat mendengar alunan musik, kepalanya refleks bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Dia menatap lapar pada beberpa makanan yang dibawa orang-orang. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau perutnya sudah berontak sejak tadi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ugh aku lapar~" ucapnya sedih. Karena dia sempat melihat orang-orang menyerahkan uang untuk makanan itu, Luhan langsung berjalan lunglai. Dia tak membawa uang.

"huh~ eottokhae.."

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah bernuansa klasik namun hangat, seseorang tengah duduk dengan santainya menatap layar televisi sambil memakan mie rebus. Ia aduk-aduk mie itu lalu menarik dengan sumpitnya membuat kepulan asap menggoda selera keluar dari sela-sela mie. Sedikit meniupnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Ia lirik jam yang bertengger manis didinding. Sembilan malam.

'kemana anak itu? sudah jam segini tapi tak ada dirumah' ucapnya dalam hati lalu menggedikkan bahu cuek. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Itulah pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"_berita mengenai tindak pelecehan seksual kini semakin meningkat. Bukan hanya wanita yang menjadi korban, namun juga laki-laki. Dari info yang kami dapat, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pelecehan yang didapatkan oleh kaum laki-laki, terlebih mereka yang berwajah cantik..." _Suara seorang reporter membuat Sehun fokus.

..

**SLURP**

**GLUP**

..

Sehun menelan mie itu bulat-bulat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Pikirannya langsung terarah pada.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Terus ia tatap pintu rumahnya, hampir 30 menit berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang itu.

**Drrt_Drrt**

Namja tampan ini tercekat karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"yeboseyo?"

"_Sehuni~"_

"s-siapa?"

"_Luhan! Ish! Siapa lagi!"_

"m-mau apa kau menelfonku" Sehun bisa sedikit lega sekarang, ternyata Luhan baik-baik saja. Eh? kenapa dia jadi mengkhawatirkan Luhan?

Tunggu, Luhan dapat nomornya dari siapa? Lalu dia menggunakan ponsel siapa? Setahunya, Luhan tak memiliki benda seperti itu.

"dari mana kau dapat nomorku!" bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru mendengar Luhan mengerang disebelah sana. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"_ahh ahjusshihh~ panas~"_

"_ssh sakit~"_ Sehun menatap horor kearah ponselnya. Ada apa dengan namja cantik itu?!

"hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu!" ucap Sehun mulai panik.

"_hmpt ahh~ pelan-pelan ahjushihh"_

"_akh! Hiks sakit"_

"_makanya kita lakukan pelan-pelan agar tidak sakit eum"_

"SIAL!" umpat Sehun, dia berlari keluar rumah dan entah pergi kemana. Masih ia dengarkan rintihan Luhan dari seberang. Sebisa mungkin ia bertanya dimana lokasi Luhan sekarang namun panggilan itu justru terputus.

Beberapa kali ia coba hubungi nomor itu lagi, panggilan yang ketiga baru diangkat. Suara yang berbeda namun Sehun masih bisa mendengar isak tangis Luhan walau samar. Ia tanya dimana mereka sekarang dan berbalik arah kerumah mengambil motor karena jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia berlari.

Sehun tancap gas dan membelah jalanan dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun hubungannya yang aneh dengan Luhan, tapi kenyataan kalau Luhan itu orang baru disini lalu what the... kalau sampai Luhan menjadi salah satu korban dari ahjussi-ahjussi mesum, kemudian berita itu akan tersebar. Luhan yang 'innocent' itu ternodai kemudian Sehun termasuk orang yang tersangkut dengan nama Luhan dan orangtuanya akan membunuhnya karena berita ini? Oh tidak! Pikirannya melayang seperti itu karena desahan serta rintihan Luhan tadi. Sebenarnya dia terangsang juga sih tapi ah! apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?!-_-

Sehun sampai ditempat itu, ia rem motornya sampai mengeluarkan suara decitan. Segera berlari sebelum dia sadar, kenapa justru ditaman yang ramai dengan beberapa stand makanan? Apa dia salah tempat? Ia hubungi lagi nomor itu dan benar saja karena ada seorang namja tinggi sedang melambai kearahnya. Sehun memicingkan matanya, sepertinya dia kenal. Akhirnya ia putuskan mendekat dengan telfon masih terhubung.

"hai Sehun" sapa orang itu sambil memutus panggilan. Sehun menatap ponselnya lalu memasukkannya kesaku.

"Kris?" ucap Sehun bingung. Orang itu menepuk pundak Sehun.

"kau tak pernah menyimpan nomorku eoh? Tapi yasudah lah, tak apa"

"jadi tadi itu nomormu? Lalu.. ah! mana anak sialan itu!"

"anak sialan? Maksudmu anak polos ini" tunjuk Kris pada seseorang yang melahap makanannya dengan senyuman manis. Untuk sepersekian detik Sehun terpaku namun segera mendengus kesal. Tadi Luhan mengeluarkan suara aneh tapi sekarang menikmati daging panggang bahkan mengobrol dengan ahjussi pemilik stand makanan ini.

"tadi aku lihat dia menangis sendiri, dia bilang kalau lapar. Yasudah kubawa saja kesini. Lalu saat kutanya kenapa dia sendiri dan dimana dia tinggal? Dia menyebut namamu jadi kuberikan ponselku untuk menelfonmu.." jelas Kris, Sehun masih menatap kesal pada Luhan yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"hei kau!" ucap Sehun ketus. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh daging. Matanya berbinar dan juga tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun bergedik ngeri melihat senyuman itu. Luhan adalah 'pantangan'nya.

"Sehuni~" ucap Luhan riang setelah menelan daging dalam mulutnya.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" ketus Sehun. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau membohongiku?! Tadi kau menangis dengan suara aneh itu.. kemudian kau baik-baik saja disini?!" kesal Sehun lagi. Luhan tersenyum manis, ternyata Sehun mengkhawatirkannya ya?

"ahh suara aneh dan tangisan itu yah" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dengan ringisan membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kris yang berdiri diam langsung membantu Luhan berjalan, Sehun menatap kearah kaki kanan Luhan yang diperban.

"jangan dekat-dekat!" tolak Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan menghela nafas sebal dan berdecak seperti biasa.

"ahh tadi nak Luhan memaksa untuk membantuku memanggang daging, tak sengaja pemanggang itu jatuh dan mengenai kakinya. Tapi luka itu sudah ku obati walau hanya sebisaku saja" ahjussi itu menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

**..**

**..**

Terpaksa Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan walau takut-takut saat Kris menyerahkan namja cantik ini padanya. Luhan cengar-cengir merasakan sentuhan Sehun yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Sehun, Luhan mendesah berat. Mereka berjalan menuju parkir motor Sehun.

"apa kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun merogoh sakunya mencari kunci. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"t-tentu bodoh! k-kau bukan manusia sepertiku! K-kau bisa berubah d-dan memiliki sayap yang mengerikan, k-kau penipu karena menggunakan wajah innocentmu itu t-tapi saat berubah k-kau s-seperti monster!.. argh! mana kuncinya!" kesal Sehun karena kuncinya tak juga ia temukan. Luhan yang biasanya ceria kini menatap Sehun sendu.

..

**CRING**

..

Kunci itu terjatuh tepat disebelah kaki Luhan. Takut-takut Sehun mengambilnya, dia membungkuk namun tak berhasil memungutnya karena tangannya licin oleh keringat dingin. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk, ia ambilkan kunci itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Luhan.

"aku hanya ingin balas budi karena kau pernah membela kaumku. Dan juga karena kau tak menganggap burung gagak itu mengerikan" ucap Luhan diakhiri senyuman pedihnya. Sehun terdiam.

"aku minta maaf karena tak bisa pergi jauh darimu sebelum semua budi baikmu kubalas.. tapi aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu, tidak seperti beberapa hari ini yang terus mendekati dan menempel padamu. Ternyata kau masih menganggapku monster.. mianhe" Luhan membungkuk dan menghapus airmata yang entah mengalir sejak kapan. Sehun tak tega, tapi dia juga takut.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi dengan kaki sedikit terseok. Sehun masih menatapnya sampai Luhan hilang dikegelapan malam.

**KWAK KWAK KWAK**

Sehun tatap burung gagak yang terbang ditengah langit malam. Rasa bersalah sedikit menggerogoti hatinya. Dia membuat Luhan menangis, Luhan yang berwajah innocent serta cantik saat menjadi manusia. Lalu Luhan yang berubah menjadi burung gagak layaknya hewan normal dan saat Luhan menjadi monster mengerikan saat kaumnya terpojok. Sehun ingat bagaimana wujud Luhan saat itu. Sungguh mengerikan.

**..**

**..**

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memiliki kebiasaan jalan-jalan dihutan untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Kebetulan dia tengah berlibur dan mengunjungi orangtuanya yang tinggal didesa, dia tinggal sendiri dikota karena kuliah._

_"eomma~ aku akan kehutan sebentar" pamit Sehun menuju bagasi lalu mengambil sepeda kayuh yang sengaja disediakan disana._

_"tapi sayang, ini hampir malam. Jangan keluyuran dihutan, bahaya" nasehat eommanya._

_"hanya sebentar eomma.. aku janji" Sehun segera mengayuh sepedanya dan bersenandung santai. Hari memang sudah petang dan begitu tenang. Ia tatap langit berwarna jingga, juga air danau yang membiaskan cahaya begitu indah. Akhirnya dia sampai didepan hutan._

_Sehun melangkah lebih dalam. Suasanya memang sedikit menakutkan namun sejuk. Pepohonan besar selalu ada sejauh mata memandang. Namja tampan ini seakan tak takut kalau tersesat karena dia terus melangkahkan kakinya._

_**KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK**_

_Sehun mendongak dan melihat beberapa burung gagak berterbangan mengitari satu pohon. Bukannya takut ataupun berbalik pergi, dia justru mendekat. Ia rasakan beberapa mata burung hitam pekat ini terarah padanya dan juga seekor burung yang terlihat lebih kecil dari ukuran biasanya hinggap kepundaknya. Ia usap kepala burung itu._

_Sehun tercekat saat ada suara tembakan tak jauh darinya, beberapa burung jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya._

_"aww!" Sehun mengusap telinganya yang digigit burung gagak itu. Sepertinya Sehun harus mengikuti kemana burung ini membawanya. Sehun bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar, dia terkejut karena seekor burung jatuh kepangkuannya. Banyak darah keluar dari sayapnya. Sehun mengambil sapu tangan lalu membersihkan burung yang terlihat malang itu._

_Sehun mengamati burung yang tadinya hinggap dipundaknya terbang menjauh. Ia intip dari balik pohon ada beberapa pemburu membawa pistol dan terus membidikkannya pada gagak-gagak ini. Dan naasnya gagak yang tadi menyuruhnya sembunyi justru terkena tembakan dan mati._

_"hentikan!" marah Sehun dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangannya masih membawa seekor gagak yang sayapnya terluka._

_"siapa kau? Mau apa kemari.. ini kawasan terlarang" ucap pemburu itu_

_"lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini kalau ini kawasan terlarang" balas Sehun._

_"ck! Dasar anak kecil, pergi saja kau. Kami harus membunuh monster-monster ini, atau kau ingin kubunuh juga" saat salah satu dari pemburu itu membalas perkataan Sehun, pemburu yang lain terus membidikkan pelurunya kearah gagak-gagak itu._

_"kenapa kalian membunuh gagak-gagak itu!" Sehun yang tak suka hewan tak berdosa dibunuh begitu saja langsung melangkah maju dan memukuli mereka. Sebelumnya ia taruh gagak dalam genggamannya ketanah._

_Gagak yang mati semakin banyak sedangkan Sehun juga sudah babak belur._

_"sepertinya gagak itulah pimpinan mereka" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang pemburu pada gagak yang ditolongnya tadi. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil burung itu dan melindunginya._

_"dia itu monster! Lepaskan!" Sehun tak mau mendengar ocehan itu. Sampai salah satu dari pemburu mulai membidiknya. Ia rasa gagak dalam genggamannya memanas. Dia tercekat karena gagak itu berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan._

_Tubuh besar bewarna hitam kemerahan, sayap membentang lebar walau yang sebelah terluka, mata hitam kelam saat menoleh kearah Sehun, serta gigi tajam sosok itu membuat Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun._

_"sudah kuduga kau pemimpinnya" mereka menembaki sosok itu namun tak berhasil sampai akhirnya sosok itu mencabik-cabik para pemburu itu. Sehun ingin miuntah dan berlari pergi namun dia sangat lemas._

_Sosok itu menoleh kearah Sehun, namja tampan ini mundur perlahan. Ia lihat sayap itu perlahan menghilang, tubuh yang tadinya begitu mengerikan berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Sehun terperangah namun dia tetap takut. Sosok itu mendekati Sehun dengan senyumnya. Gelap, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun selanjutnya._

_**..**_

_"engh~"_

_"hai" Sehun tercekat dan langsung duduk dari tidurnya, ia lihat namja cantik menatapnya berbinar. Sehun lihat sekelilingnya dan dia ada dikamarnya.. lalu siapa namja cantik ini? Rasanya dia pernah lihat tapi dimana?_

_"eoh sayang.. kau sudah sadar" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, tangannya membawa nampan penuh makanan._

_"eomma.. s-siapa dia?" tanya Sehun_

_"dia? Namanya Luhan, dia yang membawamu pulang semalam. Kau pingsan dihutan dengan memar diwajahmu.. apa kau bertemu orang jahat?"_

_"o-ohhh" Sehun hanya memberikan respon itu. Setelahnya eomma Sehun memilih keluar kamar. Sehun menatap bingung pada seseorang bernama Luhan. Luhan masih setia tersenyum pada Sehun._

_"hai kau masih mengingatku? Aku yang kemarin kau selamatkan" Sehun mengingat-ingat.. seingatnya dia hanya menyelamatkan.. gagak. Mata sayu ini melebar._

_"k-kau.."_

_"jangan takut, aku tak akan jahat padamu. Oh iya, ini saputanganmu.. aku sudah mencucinya semalaman. Terumakasih atas sikapmu kemarin, kau berusaha melindungi kaumku.. aku akan membalas budi baikmu"_

_Dan semenjak itulah Luhan terus mengikuti dan menemui Sehun. Tentu Sehun masih ketakutan karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana wujud Luhan yang menyeramkan itu._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

**..**

**..**

**PUK**

Sehun sedikit berjingkat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hey Sehun, kau masih ada disini? Kukira kau sudah pulang. Dan dimana anak polos itu?" tanya Kris.

"hah?" Sehun seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"ahh kemana Luhan.. a-aku akan mencarinya" lanjut Sehun kemudian pamit dan melesatkan motornya pergi. Kris menatapnya aneh lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang tadinya berada disebelah motor Sehun.

"kurasa anak itu pemimpin yang membunuh ayahmu" Kris menoleh pada sosok yang selalu ada dijok belakang. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan orang aneh ini, tapi tadi apa? anak itu? siapa? Sehun? Kris menggedikkan bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkan taman.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun terus memikirkan ucapannya tadi. Apa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Luhan? Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan?

"aishh! Kemana anak itu!" gerutu Sehun membungkus tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Sudah jam sebelas malam tapi Luhan tak juga kerumahnya. Sehun hanya khawatir, hanya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidur.

Namja tampan ini terlihat begitu nyenyak tidur dalam balutan selimut hangat. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya, wajahnya begitu damai. Sinar rembulan menyinari kamarnya dari jendela yang tirainya belum sempat ia tutup. Suara binatang malam terdengar negitu harmonis, udara dingin malam juga menambah lengkap sunyinya malam ini.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia sipitkan matanya lalu meraih ponsel melihat sekarang jam berapa. Baru jam dua malam.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Saat akan kembali tidur, suara ketukan itu mengusik ketenangan Sehun. Ia dudukkan dirinya malas.

"siapa sih malam-malam bertamu, aish" kesalnya.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Sehun beranjak pergi. Dia sudah memutar knop pintu kamarnya untuk membuka pintu utama dan bersiap memarahi tamunya yang tak tau diri. Saat ketukan itu terdengar lagi, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tak jadi keluar kamar.

'kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu dekat?' Sehun berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Seekor gagak tengah mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Akhirnya Sehun membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan burung ini masuk.

..

**BRUK**

..

Sehun terkejut karena burung itu berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Luhan. Tapi Luhan langsung ambruk dan bergerak tak nyaman dilantai, wajahnya pucat serta keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Sehun takut untuk mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Dan yeah, mau bagaimanapun egonya, dia tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Perlahan ia dekati namja cantik ini dan mensejajarkan dirinya dekat tubuh Luhan. Tangannya yang gemetar perlahan menyentuh wajah Luhan.

Panas

Sehun teringat saat tubuh gagak dihutan itu memanas lalu berubah menjadi makhluk yang menyeramkan. Tapi Sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Walau masih takut, ia paksa sekali lagi untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

Panas, tapi beda dengan panas waktu itu.

"k-kau demam?" tanya Sehun namun tak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai..**

**Jelek bgt sih ceritanya, maaf ya kalo aneh + gaje.. maklum baru pertama kali bikin ff fantasy**

**Makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca sampai sini**

**Mind to review?**

**/deep bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**YAOI**

**WARNING!**

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb. Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

**DLDR !**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"_k-kau demam?" tanya Sehun namun tak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan sudah tak sadarkan diri._

**..**

Setelah mondar mandir selama beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya Sehun berjongkok didepan tubuh namja cantik yang terbaring lemah dilantai. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku _'kenapa dia begitu manis' _batinnya tanpa sadar, Sehun segera menggeleng. Telapak tangan dinginnya begitu kontras saat menyentuh tengkuk Luhan yang panas. Sedikit mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengangkat laki0laki aneh ini ketempat tidur.

"aish! kau merepotkan" gerutunya. Walau begitu ia tarik selimut sampai menutupi leher Luhan yeah~ bukan menarik dengan benar sih lebih tepatnya menarik asal-asalan karena dia masih menjaga jarak.

**GREP**

"kyaaa!" teriaknya heboh karena tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil nan pucat. Dengan gemetar ia lepaskan tangan itu dan memilih pergi kearah lemari mengambil selimut cadangan lalu menarik sebuah tempat tidur lipat untuk dirinya.

"aku yang punya kamar kenapa aku yang harus tidur dilantai, menyebalkan!" Sehun menaruh lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan barang-barang itu dengan sebal. Matanya melirik sinis pada Luhan yang mulai bergerak gelisah namun ia abaikan. Setelahnya ia berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai kepala.

'_haish! Kenapa aku merinding seperti ini' _gumamnya semakin mempererat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ada bayangan yang mendekati Luhan, hanya bayangan tanpa wujud asli yang mengikuti.

"S-Se..." namja cantik ini berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, sebenarnya dia tau kalau bahaya tengah mengancamnya maka dari itu dia berusaha memanggil Sehun.

Sehun sendiri? Anak itu justru menutupi telinganya kuat-kuat agar tak mendengar suara yang membuatnya ingin segera pergi.

"Se..." kali ini Luhan tak bisa bicara lebih banyak karena lehernya terasa dicekik dan yang mencekiknya adalah sosok bayangan hitam itu. Sungguh Sehun sangat risih dengan suara-suara aneh Luhan, ingin sekali dia membentak agar makhluk itu diam namun dia masih menyayangi jantungnya kalau-kalau saat dibentak Luhan akan berubah. Jadi dia memilih menahannya.

"Se... Hun.."

**BRAK!**

Mata anak yang ada dalam balutan selimut membulat sempurna, suara apa itu? seperti barang terjatuh. Segera ia singkap selimutnya dan meruah posisi menjadi duduk. Bayangan yang sedari tadi berusaha membunu Luhan dengan cara mencekik tiba-tiba menghilang saat Sehun menoleh. Mata sipit itu semakin membulat karena melihat Luhan tersungkur dilantai dengan selimut yang juga sebagian mengikutinya.

'_apa-apaan dia' _tanyanya horor walaupun ada perasaan cemas juga.

"t-tolong" lirih Luhan dengan sedikit isakan. Sehun terhenyak, ada apa dengan anak itu? pikirannya berkecamuk antara penasaran, ingin menolong dan takut.

"jeball.. ini sakit Sehun" tidak-tidak, Sehun segera menggeleng. Orangtuanya slalu mengajari kalau ada seseorang yang meminta tolong maka dia harus menolongnya sebisa mungkin, tapi apa hal itu masih berlaku untuk Luhan yang bahkan tak sepenuhnya manusia?

Kenapa 'ice prince' ini begitu lama untuk berpikir? Apa dia tak sadar Luhan sedang kesakitan?! Bodoh!

Seakan ada yang mendorongnya, anak ini berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dan mendapat senyuman lemah dari sang empunya. Hatinya bergetar entah kenapa. Dia kasihan melihat Luhan, sungguh. Seluruh perasaan takutnya seakan sirna karena dia menggendong Luhan yang terlihat begitu kesakitan dan sulit bernafas keluar dari kamar, kini perasaannya hanya penuh dengan kecemasan.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan lirih saat Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri dibagasi sedangkan si poker face berlari kedalam. Luhan memilih berjongkok karena tak kuat untuk berdiri lama.

'_jadi anak itu yang berharga untukmu' _bisikan itu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Luhan.

'_jangan pernah mengganggunya atau kau akan mati'_ kali ini Luhan mengancam walau suaranya tak keras namun penuh penekanan, jujur saja dadanya masih sakit dan sulit untuk bernafas. Dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang mengangkatnya ketas motor, memakaikannya jaket lalu orang itu juga naik didepan, menarik tangan Luhan.

"pegangan yang erat, aku tak jamin kau akan selamat kalau tak melakukannya" namja canti ini tersenyum mendengar Sehun berbicara seperti itu. Kemudian motor sport ini melesat membelah dinginnya jalanan kota saat malam.

Laki-laki dengan rahang tegas ini memacu motornya semakin cepat saat Luhan mulai menaruh kepala dipunggungnya.

"hey yak! Jangan tidur!" gerutu Sehun.

"kita akan kemana?" lagi, Luhan menanyakan hal itu.

"rumah sakit" jawab anak didepan dengan pandangan masih lurus kejalanan.

"andwae"

"kenapa?! Kau sakit dan kau harus dirawat bodoh!"

"jangan kumohon"

"haish!" Sehun menggerutu kesal, lalu ia belok kearah kiri yang sebenarnya bukan jalan menuju rumah sakit karena rumah sakit harusnya belok kekanan.

"gomawo" lirih Luhan dan pegangan tangannya melemas, Sehun kelabakan sendiri akhirnya dia rem mendadak dan menepikan motornya. Ia angkat Luhan lalu membawanya duduk dibawah pohon.

"sial! Bagaimana ini?" Sehun terlihat berfikir sambil memeluk erat anak yang terlihat kedinginan, nafasnya terdengar satu-satu.

"kau kenapa sih!" kesalnya lalu merogoh sesuatu disakunya. Mencari nama seseorang dan menghubunginya.

"halo hyung?"

"..."

"bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"..."

"iya, nanti aku jelaskan"

"..."

"aku ada dipersimpangan jalan menuju rumah sakit"

"..."

"baiklah, cepat hyung. Ini sangat dingin"

**PIP**

Panggilan diakhiri. Namja poker face ini mengamati anak dipelukannya, ugh! Kenapa dadanya berdesir aneh? Ini pasti karena dia masih takut, ya dia masih takut. Monolognya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Wajah baby face didepannya sungguh menggemaskan walau terlihat begitu pucat, bulu mata lentik, bibir plum-nya serta surai lembut yang luruh menutupi sebagian mata. Demi apapun Sehun tergoda. Perlahan namun pasti, ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Luhan.

**CHU~**

Hanya sekilas namun membuat wajah anak tampan ini memerah. _'Oh God! Apa yang kulakukan?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati, namun ia akui bibir itu sangat manis.

Tak berapa lama sebuah modil silver berhenti dibelakang motornya, seorang namja manis keluar dari dalam diikuti yang lebih lain dari arah kemudi.

"oh my! Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak orang?!" laki-laki itu menatap horor pada Sehun sedangkan yang ditatap menampilkan wajah datar. Sehun dengan sepat berdiri dan berjalan kearah mobil.

"Suho hyung, bolehkah merawatnya dirumahmu?" tanyanya pada sosok yang tadi keluar dari arah kemudi. Laki-laki bernama Suho membukakan pintu dan mengernyit bingung.

"memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tak dirumah sakit saja?"

"benar kata Suho, kenapa tak dirumah sakit saja" kini laki-laki yang tadi menatap Sehun horor mengimbuhi.

"eee dia.. dia tak suka rumah sakit"

"tidak"

"yak! Lay hyung, aku kan meminta merawatnya dirumah Suho hyung bukan dirumahmu" sungut Sehun.

"sudah-sudah, baiklah kita bawa kerumahku" akhirnya laki-laki dengan senyum anehnya ini melerai. Senyum aneh? Iya Sehun akui kalau kekasih hyung nya—Lay—ini memiliki senyum aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Saat tersenyum ataupun tertawa dia terlihat seperti sedang menangis. Sehun kau ini ada-ada saja -_-

"kau berhutang penjelasan" tuntut Lay saat dia ikut masuk dan duduk disebelah Luhan, menjaga anak itu. Sedangkan Suho sudah siap-siap melajukan mobilnya. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil motornya dan mengikuti mobil silver didepannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu, mencoba membiasakan cahaya pada retinanya. Ia raba benda yang ada diwajahnya.

'_apa ini?'_ ucapnya bingung sambil melepas alat itu. Yeah~ semalam Lay dan Suho memasang oksigen karena melihat Luhan kesulitan untuk bernafas. _'dan dimana aku?'_

Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang ia yakini kamar. Membuka pintu bercat putih itu perlahan dan memutar kepalanya melihat sekitar. Dia tak mengenal tempat ini. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, dia keluar dari kamar, menutup pintunya perlahan. Didepan mata tersuguh pemandangan yang membuatnya bingung, rumah itu tingkat dua dan dia ada diatas, nuansa putih dan hijau begitu dominan.

Perlahan namun pasti dia menuruni tangga dengan mata bulat lucu yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati keadaan sekitar.

**Tuk!**

"aww" ringisnya karena dia tersandung benda yang tak bisa dibilang kecil. Kalau itu namanya bukan tersandung Luhan tapi memang matamu saja ck!-_-

Setelah menggerutu dan memaki benda itu dalam hati Luhan melanjutkan acara menyurvei rumah ini. Sepertinya pemilik rumah begitu bersih dan memperatikan lingkungan, dilihat dari taman kecil dihalaman belakang yang terlihat dari pintu kaca. Tak sengaja dia liat burung beo didekatnya.

"hey kau" ucap Luhan

"gagak, gagak"

"sial, namaku Luhan"

"gagak, gagak.. kwak~ kwak~"

"haish!" Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala burung itu. Menyebalkan!

"oh! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kakimu juga" Luhan berjengit kaget. Ia balik tubuhnya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang asing baginya.

"kau siapa? Dan aku baik-baik saja, kakiku sudah mendingan. Terimakasih" ucap Luhan, orang didepannya tersenyum maklum.

"aku Lay"

"Lay?"

"kakak Sehun, bukan kakak kandung sih" Luhan hanya ber-o ria.

"ah! ayo sarapan, kau pasti lapar" ajak Lay. Luhan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

'_anak ini menggemaskan, sepertinya polos juga. Tapi kenapa Sehun bilang kalau dia mengerikan? Dasar anak aneh'_ pikir Lay.

Laki-laki dengan dimplenya ini terkikik melihat cara Luhan makan, seperti tak makan berhari-hari saja. Ingin sekali dia mencubitnya. Luhan memandangnya bingung.

"kenapa?"

"ah tidak. Aku hanya bingung, apa kau belum makan beberapa hari ini?" Lay memasukkan nasi kemulutnya.

"uhum, Sehun tak memberiku makan"

"uhuk!"

"eoh? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan, ia sodorkan segelas air.

"Sehun tak memberimu makan? A-apa kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Lay tak percaya.

"sebenarnya iya, tapi Sehun berulang kali mengusirku" adu Luhan dengan wajah dibuat se-sendu mungkin. Lay hanya menyimaknya. _'anak itu benar-benar, berani membawa orang kerumah lalu mengusirnya? Awas saja! Laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab'_

Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam, Lay hanya memperhatikan wajah Luhan dan juga lehernya yang membiru. Dia mengernyit bingung saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengunyah.

"ada apa?"

"dimana Sehun!?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"Sehun? Anak itu sekolah"

"sial! Aku harus pergi" namja cantik ini beranjak dan berlari sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik metap Lay yang juga menatapnya.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya" dan dijawab sebuah anggukan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

'_jangan pernah menyentuhnya! Atau kau mati!'_ ancam Luhan disela larinya. Dia memilih berbelok kearah gang yang gelap dan sempit. Tak berapa lama gagak keluar dan terbang dengan cepat.

'_tenang kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan anak itu'_ kini suara lain yang terdengar, Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

'_shit! Sehun kau dimana!'_

'_hahaha, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau anak itu jatuh dari lantai atas'_

Luhan tak mau menggubrisnya lagi, kini dia fokuskan untuk menuju atap universitas Sehun. Keselamatan anak itu adalah yang terpenting baginya.

**Other Place**

Sehun tengah memikirkan kejadian kemarin, bagaimana bisa dia mencium Luhan? Ugh! Dasar bodoh! Saat tenggelam dengan pikirannya seseorang datang dan menepuk bahunya.

"eoh? Kris?"

"hai, sedang apa diatap sendiri?" tanya laki-laki dengan wajah modelnya. Sehun kembali melihat kedepan, menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah. Dia dan Kris ada didekat pagar pembatas.

"tidak, hanya menikmati pemandangan"

"benarkah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Hening.

Tak ada lagi yang buka suara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"ah! Kris kau— kemana anak itu?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya karena tak mendapati sosok Kris yang beberapa detik lalu berdiri disampingnya. Tapi sekarang? Ia balik tubuhnya, siapa tahu Kris ada dipintu menuju atap. Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Sehun!" anak ini mengernyit bingung, sepertinya dia dengar suara Luhan. Oh-oh kau sudah hafal suara Luhan ternyata.

**SREK**

"yak!" Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang berusaha menariknya dari belakang. Tapi siapa? Bukankah yang dibelakangnya itu pagar pembatas.

"yak! Hey! Lepaskan!" Sehun berteriak keras saat tarikan itu semakin kuat.

"SEHUN!"

"aaaaa!" namja tampan ini berteriak histeris karena dirinya jatuh dari atap, ia dengar suara seseorang tertawa sinis namun ada juga yang memanggilnya keras. Tak berapa lama ia rasa ada tangan yang menangkap tubuhnya padahal dia belum sampai dasar. Dia yakin itu, lalu saat menoleh ada Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya sebelum...

**PRANG!**

Kaca itu pecah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**HUHUHU~ MAAF karena ini ngaretnya sangat amat lama T_T waktu itu aku masih fokus sama Loving Flight **** masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? ? ? kalo ada insyaallah aku lanjutin tapi kalo enggak yaa aku sadar kok kalo ini emang jelek**

**BIG THANKS**

n13zelf ; saY. You ; seluve ; HunHanie ; Oh SeHan ; hunhanminute ; hunhanminute ; selukr ; PandaYehet88 ; .58 ; XiaoLuhan ; NadynaDyna ; exindira ; danactebh ; Cherry EXOTics ; Park Haneul ; taenggoo ; BangMinKi ; ShinJiWoo920202 ; oh-seha ; LuluHD ; ; byun chang kyukyu

**Sekali lagi maaf ya..**

**/bow/**


	3. Chapter 3

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb. Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

**DLDR !**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

* * *

_**PRANG!**_

_Kaca itu pecah._

**..**

"lepas! Kubilang cepat lepas!" teriak seorang namja dengan wajah seramnya. Kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang, kedua kaki juga tak beda. Dia tergeletak begitu saja ditoilet kampusnya.

"kau brengsek! Cepat kembali!" teriaknya lagi walaupun jelas-jelas sejak tadi tak ada orang lain ditempat itu.

**KLEK!**

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang masuk, orang membulatkan mata saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dengan cepat anak itu berlari dan menolong seseorang yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia lepas ikatan ditangan dan kakinya.

"terimakasih, umm—"

"Jonghyun, namaku Jongyun"

"ah! terimakasih Jonghyun, aku harus pergi permisi" ucap anak yang tadinya terkungkung oleh tali. Laki-laki bernama Jonghyun hanya mengangguk, menatap kepergian salah satu mahasiswa yang lumayan dikenal dikalangan kampus.

"bukankah dia Kris? Kenapa ada ditoilet dengan keadaan seperti itu? apa dia dikerjai anak lain? Tapi tak mungkin, dia cukup baik untuk dikerjai" monolognya sambil mencuci tangan.

Sedangkan Kris—laki-laki yang tadi tangan dan kakinya terikat—berlari menyusuri koridor. Tatapan matanya menajam dan tujuan utamanya adalah mobil, namun saat melewati salah satu ruang kelas langkahnya sempat terhenti karena mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam.

Kaki jenjangnya perlahan berbelok arah dan masuk kekelas itu. Baru saja membuka pintu...

**PRANG!**

Kaca ruang kelas pecah. Bukan hanya dia namun semua mahasiswa membulatkan mata saat melihat objek pelaku tersungkur kelantai bercampur dengan serpihan kaca.

'_Sehun dan anak itu?'_ ucapnya dalam hati namun saat semua orang berlari mengampiri Sehun dan Luhan, dia justru menajamkan tatapannya karena tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mungkin saja membuat semua ini terjadi. Dengan lambat dia berbalik namun sempat mendengar Luhan menanyakan keadaan Sehun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari kelas itu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Sehun-ah? gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan penuh kekhawatiran, anak yang ada dibawahnya—Sehun berbaring sedangkan Luhan berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan menumpu disisi kepala Sehun—hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

Luhan meringis kecil merasakan perih ditangannya akibat terkena goresan kaca. Saat menyelamatkan Sehun tadi Luhan tak memiliki pilhan lain selain membenturkan tubuh keduanya kekaca karena makhluk itu terus saja menarik Sehun kebawah. Tak mungkin kan Luhan menunjukkan wujud aslinya didepan teman-teman Sehun.

Laki-laki tampan itu mulai mengerjap dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, refleks Luhan pun juga terduduk. Luhan terus saja menatap Sehun.

"hey kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang namja pada Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan menatapnya lalu tersenyum, mengatakan kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Pendengarannya mulai risih karena beberapa orang mulai berbisik-isik tentang mereka.

'_bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal itu?'_

'_sungguh, tadi itu menegangkan'_

'_kudengar dari orang-orang, kalau Sehun tadi jatuh dari atap'_

'_lalu siapa anak disampingnya itu? dia datang dari mana?'_

'_tak mungkinkan kalau dia terbang'_

'_kau ini bodoh atau apa, mana mungkin ada manusia terbang'_

'_tapi lihatlah kenyataannya'_

'_ini benar-benar aneh'_

'_jangan-jangan..'_

Tak mau mendengarnya lebih banyak, Luhan memilih berdiri lalu membantu Sehun agar mengikutinya.

"lepas" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya membuat namja cantik itu manatapnya bingung.

"wae?"

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Sehun, Luhan mengkerut mendengarnya. Dia tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun semarah itu padanya. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa menolong Sehun tadi merupakan kesalahan? Disaat Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri anak tampan itu memilih pergi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari orang-orng sekitar.

"berhenti menatapku" ujarnya dingin membuat orang lain segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Uh Oh sepertinya image 'ice prince' masih melekat dan dalam mode on di diri Sehun.

Dengan langkah besar Sehun menjauh dan memilih pergi dari kampus daripada stress. Dalam pikirannya masih saja terlintas kejadian dimana ia rasa seseorang menariknya dari belakang. Terus menarik sampai akhirnya dia jatuh lalu entah datang dari mana makhluk yang menolongnya sampai mereka memecahkan kaca universitas.

Namun anak tampan ini sepertinya salah paham, kali ini dia berpikir kalau yang menariknya adalah Luhan. Kenapa? Karena Luhan bisa berubah kapan saja. Bisa sajakan Luhan berubah jadi makhluk aneh terus terbang dibelakangnya dan menarik-narik dirinya sampai jatuh. Yeah kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Sehun kau salah besar!

Disaat yang lain mulai pergi dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, Luhan tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu terkena kaca" ucap orang itu. Luhan melihat tangannya sendiri.

"ahh tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil hehehe"

"kau yakin? Aku bisa mengobatimu diruang kesehatan kalau mau"

"terimakasih" Luhan tersenyum "tapi aku harus menyusul Sehun, permisi" lanjutnya kemudian pergi. Anak yang tadi menawari untuk mengobati luka Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"heh Tao!"

"ne?" anak itu langsung menoleh.

"cepat bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan ini"

"uh? emm baiklah" anak bernama Tao tadi menurut, "aneh, kenapa auranya sangat berbeda" gumamnya lalu terlihat berpikir, namun lagi-lagi seruan temannya membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kris sampai dilantai bawah, nafasnya terengah. Setelah mengambil nafas, akhirnya ia putuskan kembali berlari menuju mobil. Setelahnya dia buka pintu belakang dengan kasar, menarik seseorang untuk keluar. Sedangkan yang ditarik mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?! Kenapa mengikatku ditoilet!"

"hanya ingin semuanya lancar, aku tau kau akan menyelamatkan anak itu kalau ada disana"

"kau bodoh! apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Kris dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu.

"mwo" orang yang selalu duduk dijok belakang itu bertanya dengan datar.

"kau yang membuat mereka jatuh kan!"

"kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, karena sebentar lagi balas dendammu terpenuhi" orang itu menatap Kris dingin

"huh? Balas dendam?" Kris tertawa remeh "aku tak pernah memiliki balas dendam dengan orang lain!" lanjutnya.

"ayahmu dibunuh oleh mereka, dan aku tau kau—"

"dengar! Aku justru berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membunuh ayahku! Karna berkatnya aku tak pernah melihat kebusukan ayahku lagi!"

**BUGH!**

Namja berahang tegas ini tersungkur, sudut bibirnya berdenyut karena mendapat bogem mentah. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum sinis.

"apa? kau tak terima huh?!"

Orang itu tak menjawab, memilih kembali kedalam mobil lalu memejamkan matanya. Kris mendengus kasar, ia acak rambutnya frustasi. Untung saja parkiran sedang sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat kejadian itu eumm kecuali satu orang yang terus memperhatikan sejak tadi.

**..**

**SKIP**

Sehun memilih fokus dengan film yang ditontonnya. Terserah dengan Lay dan Suho yang saat ini mengobrol seru didapur bersama Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kejadian jatuh dari atap tadi Sehun bersikap dingin pada namja cantik yang sudah menolongnya. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa yang biasanya ia isi dengan teriakan takut atau apapun itu, namun sekarang yang ada adalah sikap dingin dan sinisnya.

"Lu, bisa panggilkan Sehun? Kita makan bersama" suruh Suho. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun, Suho dan Lay mengajakmu makan malam" ucap Luhan menatap tengkuk Sehun karena posisi mereka depan belakang. Menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya anak tampan itu mematikan televisi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Karena bosan, akhirnya Lay angkat suara.

"Sehun, sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?" tanyanya. Sehun tak menjawab membuatnya menatap tajam.

"kau ini! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"haruskah kujawab" sinis Sehun.

"arra! Sekarang kuganti pertanyaannya. Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"hutan"

"hutan? Bagaimana bisa?" Lay menatap Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian, begitupun Suho. Maksudnya hutan... apa? pikir mereka. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memainkan sendoknya pada mangkuk.

"bukan urusan kalian, cepat makan dan pergi"

"yak! Kau mengusir kami?! Ada apa denganmu eoh?!" marah Lay, Suho mencoba menenangkannya. Laki-laki manis berdimple itu masih saja bersungut-sungut dalam makannya. Dan sepertinya selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang.

Lay dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya, Suho menjelaskan pada Luhan kenapa anak itu seperti ini dan Luhan justru minta maaf atas kelakuan kurangajar Sehun. Luhan mengantar keduanya sampai luar, melambai kearah mobil Suho yang melesat pergi kemudian masuk kerumah dengan mendesah pelan.

"kenapa Sehun jadi dingin seperti itu?" gumamnya sambil menunduk.

**BLAM!**

Anak cantik nan manis ini terlonjak kaget mendengar debeman keras dari arah kamar Sehun. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membersihkan meja makan. Setelah meja makan bersih, ia berniat untuk melihat keadaan Sehun. Mengertuk pintu kamar itu berulang kali namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"sepertinya aku harus bertemu adikku" monolognya sendiri.

"Sehunie, aku akan pergi sebentar. Jaga diri baik-baik, aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya dari luar, lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang refleks membuatnya cemberut dan membuat gestur seakan menendang pintu itu. Namun disaat yang bersamaan pintu didepannya terbuka sehingga kaki mungil itu mengambang diudara dengan bibir tersenyum kikuk. Sehun yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Luhan didepan kamarnya pun membulatkan mata lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya lagi.

"hehehe, aku tadi hanya bercanda~ aku tak ada niatan menghancurkan pintumu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne" ujar Luhan kemudian berlalu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh menjulang terlihat tengah duduk sendirian di teras rumah, sesekali dia menghela nafas dan raut kesal jelas terlihat dari dirinya.

"hai ge" sapa seseorang membuatnya menoleh. Senyum tipis langsung ia sunggingkan.

"gege sedang apa?" tanya orang itu ikut duduk dikursi sebelah.

"tidak ada, tumben kesini Tao?"

"gege bohong kan? Saat dikampus tadi aku melihat mu bertengkar dengan err orang aneh itu" Tao melirihkan kata _'orang aneh'_ dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Kris tertawa lalu mengusap rambut tetangga sekaligus seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya sejak keluarga lebih tepatnya mendiang ayah mereka bekerja dibidang yang sama. Bidang yang menurut mereka aneh sekaligus diluar nalar.

"eh? kau melihatnya?"

"uhum, gege dipukul kan? Tadi aku membersihkan kaca yang pecah makanya tak sengaja melihatmu bertengkar dengannya"

"kaca pecah? Ahh kejadian itu ya" Kris mengangguk-angguk paham.

"gege" panggil Tao.

"ya?"

"aku tadi merasakan aura aneh dari seseorang yang menolong temanmu" Tao memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya. Kris mengernyit bingung. Memang Tao itu dapat merasakan aura dari orang sekitar, bahkan dia bisa merasakan kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"menolong temanku? Temanku yang kau maksud itu Sehun? Lalu yang menolongnya, Luhan?"

"entahlah aku tak tau nama anak itu, tapi sepertinya memang Sehun. Aku baru pertama kali melihat err siapa tadi? Lu-han? Yeah aku baru melihatnya tadi dan sepertinya auranya berbeda dengan orang lain, ada yang mengganjal"

"benarkah? Seperti apa memang?"

"aku merasakannya—" Tao menghentikan ucapannya karena ia rasa ada seseorang yang mendengarkan omongan mereka "gege, lebih baik kita bicarakan dirumahku saja bagaimana?" lanjut namja bermata panda ini sambil memperlihatkan wajah seakan berkata _'ada yang tidak beres'_ , Kris paham lalu mengangguk. Dua orang ini pergi kerumah sebelah lalu masuk dan menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"Tao, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bicara disini?" tanya Kris sesampainya didalam rumah, Tao tak langsung menjawab karena dia pergi kearah dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"kurasa orang aneh itu mendengarkan pembicaraan kita, jadi aku mengajakmu kesini. Tak apakan?"

"umm ya tak apa" Kris menggantungkan omongannya "lalu bagaimana yang kau rasakan tadi?" ia tatap anak yang kini ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"itu, aku merasakan kalau auranya dingin. Lebih dingin dari manusia biasa, bahkan ayahku dan juga paman (ayah Kris) auranya lebih hangat darinya. Dia benar-benar berbeda"

"_karena dia adalah pimpinan gagak itu, dia yang membunuh ayah kalian. Dan kalian tenang saja, aku akan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam untuk tuanku"_ suara itu bersal dari bayangan yang ada ditembok membentuk siluet seseorang.

"harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tak memiliki dendam apapun!" geram Kris, tangannya mengepal hingga kukunya memutih "cepat pergi!" bentaknya lalu bayangan itu menghilang.

"jadi dia yang membunuh ayahku?" gumam Tao, Kris refleks menoleh.

"Tao, kau tidak menyimpan dendam kan? Sungguh aku tak menyukainya"

Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum dengan lembut "tentu tidak gege, aku justru akan berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membunuh seseorang yang selalu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan juga keluarganya. Bahkan gege tau kan kalau ibuku sampai gila karena ayah sering menyiksanya dan juga membawa sesuatu diluar nalar" jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Kris tersenyum lega.

"syukurlah, kukira kau akan balas dendam. Berarti kita berpikiran sama, sama-sama ingin berterimakasih karena anak itu menyudahi penderitaan yang ayah kita berikan" Kris mengacak rambut Tao gemas.

"uhum, jadi?" anak yang lebih manis menatap lelaki didepannya. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"jadi?"

"iya, jadi kita harus bagaimana dengan anak bernama Luhan? Apa kita akan diam saja saat orang aneh itu mengincarnya?"

"tentu tidak, aku akan berusaha memberi peringatan ataupun menolong anak itu"

"baiklah, aku ikut gege"

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**BRAK!**

Sehun mengelus dadanya karena terkejut saat pintu kamar didobrak dengan kasar. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang masuk, ia usap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja meremang. Sehun adalah anak penakut walau wajahnya mengatakan kalau dia berani.

Disisi lain, Luhan yang berjalan santai pun mulai merakan hal-hal yang tak enak. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Dia segera berbalik arah dan segera ingin sampai rumah bahkan kamar anak itu.

Namja tampan ini menutup pintu kamarnya dan dia sempat melihat sekeliling. Sial! Luhan mematikan lampu utama, jadi keadaan diluar begitu gelap. Dengan cepat ia menutupnya dan mengunci dari dalam, perasaannya jadi tak tenang. Setelah merasa aman, ia duduk menyender diranjang dengan sebuah buku digenggamannya. Menoleh meilhat langit luar melalui jendela yang tirainya berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Bulan nya sedang bulat sempurna.

"apa malam ini purnama?" gumamnya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

**GLEK**

Sehun menelan salivanya takut, pikirannya melayang saat ibunya mengatakan kalau bulan purnama maka makhluk-makhluk aneh akan bermunculan. Apalagi dia sendirian dirumah, lalu yang mengetuk pintunya siapa?

**Tok**

**Tok**

Sehun mulai meringkuk dan menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut saat ketukan pintu mulai terdengar cepat dan kasar. Dia gemetaran karena takut.

**Tok**

**Brak**

**Brak**

"eomma~ tolong Sehun.." lirihnya.

**Brak**

**Brak**

"L-Luhan, Luhan cepat pulanglah" Sehun bingung, kenapa dia menggumamkan nama Luhan. Bukankah dia sedang kesal dengan anak itu karena kejadian jatuh dari atap tadi? ah! masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tapi sungguh dia ingat bagaimana anak itu mengucapkan kalau dia akan melindunginya jadi harusnya Luhan ada disini sekarang.

Tak terasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"hey, buka matamu" bisik sosok itu. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya lalu menampilkan ekspresi antara terkejut dan lega. Luhan ada didepannya.

**BRAK!**

Lagi, pintu itu berguncang.

"L-Luhan, a-aku takut, sejak tadi ada yang berusaha mend.." gumam Sehun menggantung dan hampir menangis. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Arra, sekarang kau ikut aku. Kita akan pergi dari kamar ini, oke" Luhan menyambar jaket Sehun dan dengan cepat menutupi mata itu menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Sehun hanya diam dan menurut, tubuhnya terasa ringan seakan terbang.

Dan tepat saat dua orang ini keluar dari kamar melalui jendela, pintu itu kembali terbuka kasar seakan seseorang menendangnya dari luar. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada seorangpun didepannya.

**..**

**..**

"buka matamu Sehunie, tapi jangan lepaskan peganganmu dariku" bisik Luhan pelan. Sehun yang tadinya merasa nyaman mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuat mulutnya menganga.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia..

Terbang.

Sungguh, anak tampan ini melihat kebawah dan kakinya tak menapak ditanah.

"bagaimana? Apa terbang membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh. Lalu pemandangan kali ini membuatnya terpana.

Sehun terdiam, mengamati Luhan. Yang diamati tetap melihat kedepan dengan sebelah tangan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

Namja tampan ini tak percaya dengan Luhan yang sekarang, Luhan terlihat begitu indah dengan kedua sayap kokoh yang mengepak beberapa kali. Walaupun warna sayap itu hitam legam namun tetap saja terlihat begitu pas ditubuh mungil Luhan. Wajah namja cantik ini tak berubah menjadi menyeramkan, justru terlihat berkali lipat cantiknya.

Kulitnya terlihat putih dan bercahaya, rasanya pasti sangat halus. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya mampu membuat Sehun teralihkan. Surai hitamnya yang bergerak sesuai terpaan angin menambah kesan lebih. Dan juga bibir plumnya yang mungil dan tipis itu benar-benar menggoda, Sehun jadi ingat bagaimana rasa bibir itu. Ugh!

Sungguh.

Luhan itu..

Cantik.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari imajinasinya. Dia menggeleng cepat membuat Luhan bingung melihatnya.

"Sehunie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja cantik ini perhatian. Bahkan saat sampai didaratan pun Luhan masih memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"y-ya, aku baik-baik saja"

Luhan mendesah lega.

"oh hai.. Kalian datang berdua?" ucapan itu membuat Luhan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun dan bersamaan dengan itu, sayapnya juga menghilang. Dia berbalik lalu tersenyum menyapa orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"iya hehehe"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Up Up Up!**

**Chapter 3.. alhamdulillah kelar~**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ugh! Waktu aku baca review kalian, kenapa kebanyakan justru gak suka sama Kris T_T  
tapi gapapa deh biar greget gitu hehehehe**

**Yosh!**

**Makasih bagi yang udah nyempetin buat Review.. apapun itu mau panjang atopun pendek semuanya sangat berarti bagiku~  
karna review kalian adalah semangatku buat lanjutin epep ini kekekeke~ /maap ya kalo alay :'v **

**Tapi beneran kok~**

**Dan makasih juga buat yang udah Favorite dan Follow Losing My Mind^^**

**Mind To Review?**

**/bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb. Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

**DLDR !**

**kalo dari awal gak suka mending close. oke**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

* * *

"_oh hai.. Kalian datang berdua?"_

"_iya hehehe"_

**..**

Luhan langsung merangkul orang itu, sepertinya mereka sudah akrab. Beda Luhan, beda lagi Sehun. Laki-laki ini sibuk mengamati sekitar. Hutan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar dan juga gelap, hanya sinar rembulan saja yang menerangi melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang lebat.

"hai.. kau Oh Sehun?" ucapan itu membuat Sehun berhenti mengamati lingkungan sekitar, kini dia terfokus pada sebuah tangan yang menggantung diudara karena menunggu untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"umm sepertinya kau benar Sehun hehehe" orang itu menarik tangannya yang tak mendapat balasan. Ia lihat Luhan dan mendapat senyum _'mohon dimaklumi_'.. dan dia sih biasa saja menanggapinya.

"baiklah Oh Sehun, namaku Park Chanyeol.. aku adik dari Luhan hyung"

"o-ohh"

"come on dude.. jangan terlalu kaku" Chanyeol langsung merangkul Sehun sok akrab membuat anak dalam rangkulannya membulatkan mata. Laki-laki dengan keceriaan berlebihnya ini menarik Sehun agar mengikuti langkahnya masuk lebih dalam kehutan. Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan terkikik geli melihat bagaimana _kedekatan_ mereka.

Kedekatan dalam artian Chanyeol yang selalu berceloteh sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk maupun tersenyum kaku sebagai balasan.

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya lalu dengan otomatis jalan yang tadi sudah mereka lewati akan tertutup oleh rerumputan maupun pohon. Semua itu dia lakukan agar tak ada seorangpun yang tau jalan kearah rumah kawanannya.

Sehun terus saja menoleh kebelakang, dan disana gelap. Luhan sesekali juga meliriknya, bingung dengan tingkah namja tampan itu.

"ahh!"

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja menjerit sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Sehun, aku akan disampingmu"

"heh?"

"aku tau, sejak tadi kau terus menoleh kebelakang karena takut aku tak ada disampingmu kan? Kan?"

"cih! Bermimpilah" dengus namja tampan itu namun dalam hati sepertinya memang benar karena setelah Luhan berada disampingnya, anak ini tak menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"hahaha~ tak usah gengsi seperti itu"

"siapa juga yang gengsi"

"kau lah.. siapa lagi" Luhan melangkah dengan ringan, terkadang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus.

"kalian memang selalu mesra seperti ini ya?" goda Chanyeol. Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam namun tak berpengaruh sedikitpun untuk laki-laki itu.

"ya/tidak"

HunHan saling tatap. Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang paling dia andalkan sedangkan Luhan menatap dengan puppy eyes nya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena mulai merasakan hal aneh yang menggelitiki perutnya.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri. Tersenyum karena entahlah..

"baiklah.. baiklah.. sepertinya aku hanya pengganggu disini. Aku pergi duluan saja ya"

"jangan pernah meninggalkanku dengan monster ini" desis Sehun sengit, Chanyeol terkejut. Luhan hanya bisa mengela nafas. Ternyata Sehun masih menganggapnya sama, padahal tadi saat dia terburu-buru kembali kekamar Sehun.. dengan jelas dia dengar kalau anak itu menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Huhh~ Sehun pintar sekali membuat orang kecewa.

"yasudah, aku saja yang pergi duluan" ucap Luhan tersenyum simpul kemudian terbang setelah merubah dirinya menjadi gagak.

Chanyeol melangkah duluan, tak lagi merangkul Sehun dengan akrab.

Hening.

Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

"kau tak takut saat ditinggal Luhan hyung berdua denganku?" entah kenapa nada bicara anak dengan senyum lebar itu berbeda. Ada kesan tak suka disana.

"kau bilang Luhan hyung itu monster kan? Lalu apa kau tak takut kalau hanya berdua denganku?"

Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya bisa diam.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"aku tak jauh beda dengan Luhan hyung, aku juga monster.. apa kau lupa itu? bisa saja aku lebih buruk darinya"

**DEG**

Sehun terdiam ditempat. Suara daun yang diinjakpun juga tak terdengar lagi. Ia tatap makhluk didepannya takut. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya ingin membuang adik Luhan itu kejurang. Siapa sangka? Chanyeol berbalik dengan perlahan namun setelahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol menjengkelkan sama seperti Luhan.

"bwahahaha.. lihat ekspresimu tadi.. kkkk~"

"berhentilah tertawa"

"hahahaha kau berani memarahiku eoh?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol langsung merangkul Sehun lagi. Mengajaknya melanjutkan jalan dengan beberapa ocehan maupun nasihatnya.

"hmm begini Sehun-ah.. aku tau kau takut dengan Luhan hyung. Tapi sungguh, demi apapun aku berani jamin kalau Luhan hyung itu sangat sangat sangaaattt baik. Dia hanya ingin membalas budi baikmu saat menolong kaum kami. Jadi jangan menyebutnya monster lagi, arra?"

"memangnya kenapa, memang itukan kenyataannya" ujar Sehun cuek. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum.

"memang benar kalau dia itu monster.. tapi mau bagaimanapun dia ingin kau mengakuinya. Mengakui kalau dia memiliki sisi baik, selama ini sepertinya kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk melihat sisi monsternya saja kan? Coba kau ubah itu.. asal kau tau saja.." Chanyeol memelankan suaranya "Luhan hyung itu namja yang cantik, baik, perhatian.. dan dia...

..menyukaimu"

Untuk sepersekian detik jantung anak ini memompa dengan cepat. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Luhan menyukainya? Benarkah? Kenapa perasaannya menghangat seperti ini?

**..**

**..**

* * *

Anak dengan gelar 'ice prnce' ini hanya bisa menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Rumah Luhan besar sekali.. demi apa?

"jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu" suara ini, suara Luhan. Sehun menghafalnya.

Eh? menghafal? entah sejak kapan, namun itulah kenyataan. Bahkan mungkin saja ice prince ini hafal bagaimana tawa Luhan yang terdengar menjengkelkan saat memasuki gendang telinganya.

"ini adalah dorm dari kaumku.. dan yang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol itu adikku juga. Tapi kami bukan saudara kandung"

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria.

"kajja aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan adik-adikku. Emm dua adikku saja sih hehehe" namja albino ini menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Luhan, hangat. Sial jantungnya kenapa berdesir seperti ini?

"kau kan sudah tau kalau ini Chanyeol, nahh kalau yang itu Kai"

Anak bernama Kai melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum polos bak anak kecil. Dia mendekati Luhan dan Sehun disusul Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa kecewa saat genggaman itu terputus. Dan Luhan justru mengacak dengan sayang saudaranya yang bernama Kai itu. Uh oh kau cemburu Oh Sehun?

"hai.. aku Kim Kai"

"Oh Sehun"

"ketus sekali" anak dengan kulit lebih gelap ini cemberut.

"sudah-sudah.. ayo kita duduk disana" ajak Luhan kali ini merangkul Kai dan meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kesal. Luhan sama sekali tak peka karena dia masih saja bercanda dengan Kai.

"kkkk~ ada yang cemburu" bisik Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"siapa yang cemburu" sinis Sehun.

"terlihat jelas bodoh" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun keras.

"yak!"

"kkkk~"

'_apa benar aku cemburu?'_

'_ah tidak-tidak! Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu Oh Sehun' _

..

"Hyung?" panggil Kai, ia tatap sosok kakak yang selama ini begitu dekat dengannya kecuali Chanyeol.

"ya?" Luhan menoleh dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Kai terkikik geli. Tak taukah kalau Sehun senantiasa memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya sedangkan Chanyeol terus saja mengganggunya?

"ck! kau ini telan dulu makananmu"

Setelah bersusah payah menelan roti buatan Kai—asal kalian tau, diantara mereka yang paling suka memasak adalah Kim Kai—Luhan langsung nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"kenapa?" ucap Luhan lembut. Sehun segera memakan rotinya dengan ganas sedangkan Chanyeol terbahak. KaiLu sempat menatap dua orang itu aneh.

"kudengar masih ada dua orang yang hidup dari golongan mereka" ucap Kai. Tawa namja bertubuh tinggi itu seketika terhenti. Ia tatap serius saudaranya.

"benarkah?" tanggap Luhan enteng seakan tak ada berita yang mengganggunya.

"uhum, kurasa masih ada yang mengincar kaum kita"

"begitukah? Bisakah kau—akh!" namja cantik ini mengerang dengan mata tertutup. Sehun tercekat saat mata itu terbuka, manik nya berubah menjadi merah.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangan Kai dan Sehun agar berlindung dibelakangnya sehingga posisinya sekarang adalah tameng. Demi apa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Luhan karena saat ini matanya berkilat merah. Sehun menelan salivanya takut.

Setelah beberapa detik mengalami hal itu akhirnya Luhan sudah kembali seperti semula namun dengan nafas terengah. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menanyakan hal apa yang terjadi namun Luhan langsung menatap kearah Sehun. Yang ditatap mulai melangkah mundur karena takut.

"Sehun, kita harus kembali sekarang" ucap Luhan

"dan kalian, tolong selidiki siapa dua orang itu. Apa mereka masih ingin memburu dan membalaskan dendam atau tidak"

"baik hyung" jawab ChanKai bersamaan.

"kajja Sehunie" ajak Luhan lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"cepatlah! Ini juga sudah malam" Chanyeol mendorong anak itu agar bertindak cepat. Luhan yang tak sabar segera menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"kau mungkin takut karena melihatku beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi sungguh, itu semua karena ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui setelah ini. Jadi, ayo kita pulang" suara Luhan melembut "aku janji akan mengontrol diriku" lanjutnya.

Perlahan Sehun memantapkan perasaannya, ia genggam juga tangan mungil Luhan yang entah mengapa bisa terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Jari mereka bertaut. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Luhan membawa Sehun terbang.

"mereka serasi bukan?" gumam Chanyeol.

"yeah~ kurasa Luhan hyung begitu menyukainya" Kai mengucapkannya dengan senyum penuh arti. Setahunya selama ini Luhan sangat acuh dengan perasaannya.

"uhum.. woah~ sepertinya adikku ini sudah dewasa"

"hyung~" rengek Kai.

"kkk~ sudah ayo kita cari tau aja tentang dua orang itu"

"hmm.. baiklah"

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan masih fokus dengan rumah didepannya sedangkan Sehun? Anak itu jengah karena selama beberapa menit ini mereka hanya berdiri didepan gerbang dengan Luhan yang menatap intens kearah jendela kamarnya.

"ayo kita masuk" ajak Luhan.

Sesampainya dikamar itu, sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan tadi.. semua barang-barang disana berantakan. Bahkan foto keluarga Sehun saja hancur.

"a-apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia sibuk membereskan barang-barang dikamar itu. Menyiapkan tempat tidur lalu menarik Sehun agar berbaring disana. Menyelimuti anak yang masih setia dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sehun.. aku minta maaf" lirih namja cantik ini.

"m-maksudmu?" Sehun menatap anak yang duduk dipinggiran kasurnya bingung.

"gara-gara aku hidupmu jadi kacau seperti ini"

"akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"yak! Aku serius"

"hgn" mendengung kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"ada makhluk yang sebenarnya mengincarku. Tapi, sekarang dia mengincarmu" Sehun terdiam mendengar omongan Luhan.

"dia ingin mengambil orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, dan kaulah orang itu"

"tapi tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji"

"sekarang bisakah kau pergi? aku ingin tidur. Kalau kau tak ingin pergi, setidaknya bersihkan saja kamarku ini" Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin diucapkan anak itu.

"ck kau ini! Aku bicara serius tapi kau tak pernah menanggapinya" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya pemandangan itu membuat Sehun gemas dan ingin sekali mencicipi manisnya bibir gagak itu lagi.

Sehun tak menggubris, ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

..

..

* * *

Gagak yang menjelma menjadi seorang namja cantik ini tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil kerjanya. Kamar yang tadinya berantakan sudah rapi, foto yang tadinya hancur kini sudah terpajang dengan gagahnya. Dia menoleh dan mengamati wajah damai penyelamat kaumnya yang terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur.

"psstt!"

Telinga Luhan bergerak perlahan saat mendengar suara aneh itu.

"ppsst!"

**ctak!**

Lagi, Luhan mendengarnya. Bahkan kali ini ada yang melempari kaca jendela kamar Sehun.

**ctak!**

Anak manis ini sudah bersiap mengeluarkan cakarnya namun ia urung saat mendekat dan melongokkan kepalanya ternyata itu semua ulah adik bungsunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

Mau tak mau Luhan menyuruh adiknya itu masuk. Kai terkikik kecil saat melihat Sehun yang tidur seperti bocah.

"apa yang kau tertawakan hm?"

"hehehe, maaf hyung. Oh ya, aku sudah tau salah satu dari dua orang itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tao. Huang Zi Tao"

"Oh ya? lalu?"

"dia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk balas dendam. Dan kurasa seorang yang lain.."

**BRAK!**

Kedua orang ini berjengkit kaget saat pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dengan kasar.

"astaga! apa yang kau lakukan!"

"eungh" bersamaan dengan teriakan jengkel Luhan, seseorang yang tadinya tertidur mengerjapkan mata dan duduk dikasurnya.

"aku menemukan dia sejak tadi ada didepan kamar Sehun" seru Chanyeol dengan seseorang yang terkunci dalam kekangannya. Sehun mengamati orang-orang itu dengan bingung.

"kenapa kalian berkumpul dikamarku eoh?!" tanyanya kesal.

"eh tapi tunggu.. bukankah itu.."

"Kris hyung?!"

..

..

* * *

Beberapa kali decakan sebal terlontar dari bibir pria berwajah tegas ini. Kris sangat sebal karena saat ini dia seperti orang yang tengah diinterogasi. Bagaimana tidak? lihat saja bagaimana Chanyeol dan Kai yang terus-terusan berjalan mengelilingi tubuhnya yang duduk dikursi ruang makan.

Luhan sendiri sibuk membuat minuman dan Sehun yang duduk diam mengamati rumahnya sendiri.

"minumlah, kau pasti masih mengantuk kan?" ucap namja cantik ini lembut sambil tersenyum kearah pemilik rumah.

"ck! berhentilah bersikap sok manis" desis Sehun.

Anak yang lebih mungil tentu saja langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia mendengus sebal karena tetap saja sifat datar, dingin dan menyebalkan seorang Oh Sehun itu adalah mutlak!

"sudahlah.. kalian itu bertengkar terus" cibir Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"siapa suruh memberikan jawaban seperti itu" kesal Luhan, namun kali ini dia tersenyum manis saat memberikan minuman pada Kai. Dengan senang hati anak itu menerimanya.

"gomawo hyung"

"sama-sama Kai" ia usak rambut adik kesayangannya itu. Tak sadarkah kalau sepasang mata menatap mereka sengit?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan dua orang yang baru beberapa bulan tinggal bersama. Sedangkan Kris? dia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kris hyung, kenapa kau ada disini? dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk kerumahku?" akhirnya pemilik rumah yang sedari tadi penasaran akan kehadiran sunbae-nya pun memilih bertanya.

"ohh itu.. i-itu.."

"katakan dengan jelas!" tuntut Chanyeol.

"yah! kenapa kau menyuruhku, terserahku mengatakannya atau tidak!" seru Kris tak terima. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudahlah.. bisa tidak dibicarakan dengan baik-baik?" pintanya.

Namja berwajah tegas itu menghela nafas lalu meneguk minumannya beringas. Ia tatap tajam kearah Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Ck Ck Ck.

"oke.. jadi? kenapa?" Kai yang sedari tadi diam pun membuka suaranya.

"aku kemari karena kurasa makhluk itu mengincar salah satu diantara kalian" ia tatap Luhan lalu Sehun.

Sehun langsung saja menatap Luhan yang sepertinya tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"jadi benar dia mengincar Sehun" gumam namja cantik itu. Kris mengamatinya lalu mengangguk.

"sepertinya"

"lalu, apa tujuanmu kemari" sambar Chanyeol.

"tentu memperingatkan mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Untung saja Sehun dan Luhan tak ada dirumah saat makhluk itu kemari"

"memangnya ada apa dengan ini semua? kenapa aku yang diincar? lalu apa hubungan mu dengan mereka hyung? dan kenapa hanya aku yang sepertinya tak tau apa-apa" cerocos Sehun.

"ermm itu.. Sehun sebenarnya.."

Perkataan itu terinterupsi oleh dering ponsel milik Kris. Mata tajamnya membulat.

"aku harus pergi, Tao membutuhkanku"

Langkah tergesa Kris berhenti mendadak. Ia balik badan dan menatap 4 orang yang masih memperhatikannya.

"jangan tinggalkan Sehun untuk malam ini" suruhnya.

**..**

**..**

* * *

Oke untuk saat ini Sehun bingung harus kesal, berterimakasih atau apapun itu pada Kris. Karena perkataan sunbae nya sebelum benar-benar pergi tadi membuatnya terperangkap dengan orang-orang atau mungkin makhluk menyeramkan setengah menyebalkan yang saat ini tengah memeluknya posesif.

"yak! Chanyeol! lepaskan pelukanmu" ia dorong tubuh kekar namja happy virus ini menjauh. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus bersabar karena Chanyeol tak mau mendengarkannya.

"bodoh! apa kau kurang kasih sayang hah! sampai memelukku seperti ini!"

"ck! berisik. Ini adalah upaya mengantisipasi kalau tiba-tiba terjadi hal buruk" bela Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh demi apapun Sehun ingin sekali menghajar makhluk ini. Kakinya menendang udara dengan kesal dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya? mereka masih sibuk diruang tengah.

"kau tak tidur hyung?"

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan balik, anak ini sudah bersiap ingin kekamar.

"aku masih ingin disini, hyung kekamar dulu saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jalja"

"eum"

**..**

Namja berkulit tan ini berdiri menghadap jendela dan menerawang pemandangan luar. Kira-kira sudah 15 menit setelah Luhan meninggalkannya masuk kekamar. Dia menoleh saat mendengar gerutuan seseorang. Ternyata sang pemilik rumah tengah menuruni tangga dengan mulut komat-kamit.

"astaga! haish! kenapa kalian senang sekali mempermainkan jantungku eoh!" maki Sehun. Kai segera tertawa saat menyadari apa yang membuat namja berwajah datar ini uring-uringan.

"kau pasti kesal dengan perilaku Chanyeol hyung kan? hahaha memang sudah kebiasaannya sebelum tidur untuk memeluk seseorang. Aku juga sering mengalaminya saat tak ada Luhan hyung"

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti, jadi kalau Luhan ada disana pasti Luhan lah yang akan dipeluk? eh tapi kenapa dia memikirkannya? bukan urusannya juga kan? tapi kenapa saat membayangkan hal itu membuatnya kesal? ck!

"hahaha, Chanyeol hyung tak akan berani memeluk Luhan hyung. Tenang saja" kekeh Kai. Sehun memasang wajah tak suka namun dia mendekati anak itu dan ikut berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Kau tak tidur?" tanya Kai

"bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau makhluk raksasa tengah menyita semua ranjangku" sengitnya. Kai hanya terkekeh.

"kau sendiri?" lanjut Sehun.

"hanya ingin seperti ini"

"oh"

Hening.

Beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi insting namja berkulit tan ini berubah, dia menoleh kearah lain.

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tent-"

"Sehun awas!"

**BUGH!**

terlambat.

Kai membulatkan matanya saat tubuh namja tampan itu terbanting dengan keras kearah belakang. Bahkan Sehun meringis sakit saat punggungnya menghantam meja.

"Dimana Sehun?! / Dimana Sehun?!" pekik dua orang yang keluar dari kamar secara bersamaan. Mereka terkejut karena saat ini Kai tengah menahan seseorang yang begitu asing bagi mereka, sedangkan Sehun tergeletak dilantai lengkap dengan ringisannya.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah milik Sehun. Dua namja keluar dari sana, Kris dan Tao. Wajah mereka terlihat panik dan khawatir.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 4 yang super gaje datang**

**maap ngaretttt bangettt**

**/pundung TT/**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah sempetin baca dan review epep gaje bin abal ini huhuhu /hug/  
**

**last RnR?**

**/Bow/**


	5. Chapter 5

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb. Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

**DLDR !**

Don't be silent rider

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Ini masih pagi dan Luhan sudah terbangun karena sebuah ringisan memasuki gendang telinganya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan dan segera berlari kecil membantu Sehun menuruni tangga.

Sehun tak menolak, dia memang butuh bantuan. Salahkan saja kejadian semalam yang membuat punggungnya nyeri.

"apa perlu kedokter?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"tidak"

"tapi kau terlihat kesakitan Sehunie~ kita kedokter saja ya? jebal~"

"tidak, kau tuli hah?"

"ish! iya-iya. Kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Aku kan hanya khawatir. Jalanmu saja seperti kakek-kakek tapi masih saja senang membuat orang lain kesal"

Tanpa Luhan tau, Sehun tengah tersenyum simpul. Ternyata melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggerutu seperti itu menyenangkan juga. Luhan sudah selesai dengan gerutuannya lalu mengamati anak disampingnya.

"eh? kau tersenyum? woahh Sehun tersenyum? aku tak salah lihat kan?" sorak Luhan dengan semangat. Bahkan dia bertepuk tangan kecil. Sehun mendengus karenanya.

"memangnya baru kali ini kau melihatku tersenyum eoh?! sampai berlebihan seperti itu" cibirnya.

Luhan langsung saja mengangguk mantap. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih memang jarang sekali melihat Sehun tersenyum apalagi tertawa, yang ada hanya kata-kata pedas dan ketusnya.

"anak kecil" desis Sehun.

"heh? yak! aku ini lebih tua darimu bahkan lebih lebih lebih tua darimu! jadi yang anak kecil itu kau!" elak Luhan tak terima.

"a-nak ke-cil" lagi Sehun mengucapkannya penuh penekanan. Ia dorong kening Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya hingga anak itu terduduk disofa. Dan setelahnya Sehun ikut duduk secara perlahan. Refleks Luhan memegangi lengan dan pinggang anak itu. Namja poker face ini sempat menatap tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya namun segera menggeleng.

"akan kuambilkan obat gosok. Tunggu disini" titah Luhan.

_'memangnya kau pikir aku akan kemana dengan punggung seperti ini' _rutuknya dalam hati. Daripada berdebat akhirnya Sehun memilih sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Ia amati anak yang lebih mungil darinya saat melesat pergi mengambil obat, entahlah dia sering sekali mengamati Luhan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"nah berbaliklah, aku akan mengusapkan obatnya"

Sehun menurut.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya panik saat Luhan menyingkap kaos bagian belakang. Luhan langsung saja memasang muka datar.

"aku harus membuka kaosmu agar bisa mengoleskan obat. Ish!"

Untuk kali ini saja Sehun merasa gugup ya gugup karena tangan mungil nan halus itu tengah mengusap punggungnya. Pikirannya sempat melayang beberapa saat namun kembali lagi ketika sebuah suara bertanya padanya.

"apa ini sakit?" Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun walau dari samping.

"ya"

Luhan tak bertanya lagi, dia fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Kali ini lebih lembut dan benar-benar membuat fantasi Sehun menjadi liar.

"kurasa aku harus bertemu dengan Lay hyung" gumam Sehun namun masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

Lay? siapa itu Lay? sempat merasa cemburu sebelum sebuah memori membuat senyumnya mengembang. Lay! ah dia ingat, orang itu yang menolongnya dulu. Kakak Sehun yang mengerti tentang pengobatan.

"nahh! kan sudah kubilang kau harus kedokter" tanpa sadar Luhan memberikan sebuah tepukan membuat emosi Sehun meningkat karna demi apapun itu sakit. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena tepukan makhluk dibelakangnya.

"hehehe mian" cengir Luhan dengan polosnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan terus berjalan mengikuti langkah panjang didepannya. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar panjang karena saat ini Sehun -orang yang dia ikuti- berjalan layaknya kakek-kakek terkena sakit pinggang. Sudah berkali-kali ia coba menawarkan bantuan namun justru umpatan kesal yang dilontarkan namja tampan itu.

Anak ini menggerutu dan refleks ingin membantu saat Sehun terlihat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Andai saja Chanyeol atau Kai masih ada disini, pasti salah satu dari mereka akan ia paksa untuk mengangkat -menggendong- Sehun. Bukannya dia tak kuat namun kembali lagi pada Sehun yang masih dan selalu keras kepala.

"ayolah Sehunie~ aku gendong saja ya? ya?" tawarnya lagi kali ini mensejajarkan langkah keduanya. Sehun melirik sinis lalu mendengus.

"mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau aku digendong makhluk sepertimu"

"yak! aku kan dalam wujud manusia! ish kau ini kapan sih berubahnya!" kesal Luhan menghentakkan kakinya lucu. Sebenarnya Sehun tertegun untuk sesaat namun segera meringis dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"tuh lihat~ jalanmu seperti siput"

"cerewet, dirumah kau mengataiku kakek-kakek sekarang siput?!" cibirnya.

Luhan sadar lalu nyengir lebar "siput yang sudah kakek-kakek maksudku hehehe"

"yakkkk!"

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda" Luhan memberikan V sign nya.

"kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut" suara dari arah samping membuat fokus kedua orang ini teralih. Sehun menatap malas, rasanya ingin sekali agar dia sampai kekelasnya atau paling tidak ditelan bumi saja daripada berhadapan dengan Luhan dan saudaranya yang sama-sama cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"wohoho! Chanyeol kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, nah sekarang gendong Sehun sampai kekelas. Kasihan dia gara-gara kejadian kemarin punggungnya memar dan dia susah berjalan dengan tegak. Lihatkan kalau dia seperti kakek-kakek"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Sepertinya Luhan sangat pas kalau ia cekik.

**..**

**..**

"Oh hai~"

Barusaja Luhan akan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menggendong Sehun -Sehun terus saja meronta dan memeberikan caci makinya- seseorang menyapanya dengan ramah. Luhan mengamati wajah itu lalu mengernyit bingung.

"kau tak mengenalku?" ucap orang itu dengan nada kecewa, tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya menjadi cerah lagi. Dan Luhan semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tak berapa lama seorang lagi muncul dari balik punggung orang itu.

Dan barulah dia tau kalau anak didepannya adalah Tao, seseorang yang kemarin datang bersama Kris untuk menghentikan kekacauan dirumah Sehun. Kris tersenyum ramah dan dibalas Luhan tak kalah ramah.

"kalian? ada apa?" tanya nya dengan mata mengerjap imut. Tao yang tak tahan segera mencubit pipinya dan sukses mendapat erangan serta protes tak terima.

"bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Kris, mereka melangkah dengan Luhan berada ditengah-tengah.

"rasanya aku seperti diapit dua tiang listrik. Sial kenapa aku tak setinggi mereka? apa giziku tak cukup" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"kau bicara sesuatu?"

"ahh ani~ oh ya kalau Sehun.. punggungnya masih sakit bahkan cara jalannya seperti kakek-kakek hehehe"

"hemm begitukah?"

"Kris"

"ya?"

"aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu? engg pada Tao juga"

Tao yang sedari tadi asik melangkah menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa namanya disebut. Kedua alisnya menyatu menandakan dia sedang berpikir atau kebingungan. Kris menggedikkan bahunya kemudian mengangguk.

"makhluk yang selama ini mengincarku, sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

TaoRis saling tatap, seakan memberikan kode satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengamati keduanya bergantian.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sepertinya keadaan punggung namja tampan ini sudah membaik karena saat ini mereka -Sehun harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan saudara Luhan- tengah menikmati makanan dikantin. Chanyeol seperti biasa dengan kecerewetannya dan sesekali menggoda Sehun lalu Kai yang beberapa menit ini menyusul pun terus terkekeh dengan candaan hyungnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun tak terlalu fokus dengan ocehan Chanyeol karena saat ini mata tajam itu melirik kearah Luhan yang sejak tadi memilih diam. Bukan diam memperhatikan namun diam dengan ekspresi aneh, terkadang seperti orang berpikir dan terkadang seperti orang linglung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?

Kai menoleh saat menyadari kalau Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya entah karena apa.

"kau kenapa?" ucapnya bingung.

"eh?" anak ini bukannya menjawab justru memberikan tatapan bingungnya. Chanyeol juga menghentikan ocehan tak bermutunya begitupun Luhan yang langsung memperhatikan Sehun.

"apa? kenapa?"

_Idiot_

Sepertinya saat ini satu kata itu sangat cocok disandangkan untuk Sehun.

Tak mau membahas hal yang _ambigu_ akhirnya Kai memilih menggedikkan bahunya. Luhan masih setia memperhatikan Sehun bahkan saat anak itu balik memperhatikannya. Mata bening keduanya saling bertautan namun tak lama Luhan beralih pada handphone yang berdering.

"hyung, sejak kapan kau memiliki benda seperti itu?" cerocos Chanyeol dengan mata berbinarnya. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan tersenyum polos.

"baru tadi sih" jawabnya.

"woahhh aku boleh meminjamnya? aku ingin seperti manusia sungguhan!"

"tentu saja adikku sayang" ia sodorkan benda persegi itu pada adiknya.

"tadi? kau mendapatkannya dimana? mencuri?" Luhan menoleh kesumber suara, siapa lagi alau bukan Sehun. Alisnya bertaut dan memandang tak suka.

"enak saja! mana mungkin aku mencuri"

"lalu? memangnya darimana lagi kau-"

"Kris yang memberikannya untukku" potong Luhan cepat dengan bibir mengerucut. Sehun terdiam.

Kris? anak itu memberikan ponsel pada Luhan? kenapa? apa mereka memiliki suatu hubungan? entah kenapa Sehun tak suka saat pikiran itu melintas.

_Apa kau cemburu tuan Oh?_

"kenapa dia memberikan ponsel untukmu" dengan datar Sehun mengucapkannya.

"memangnya kenapa? apa harus ada alasan saat seseorang memberikan sesuatu"

"cih kalau memberikannya tanpa alasan dan kau menerimanya begitu saja berarti kau murahan"

"MWO?! yak! kau!"

"benarkan apa yang kukatakan" Sehun mendesis.

"salah! Kris bilang agar dia tak perlu repot kalau ingin menghubungiku. Lagipula aku ada.. ada enghh a-ada.."

"ada hubungan dengannya kan?! cih selama ini kau mengejarku agar bisa mendekatinya kan"

"ish! bukan begitu!"

"terserah"

Sehun tak lagi membuka suaranya, dia memilih menyantap makanan yang sedari tadi ia hiraukan karena sibuk mengamati Luhan. Tangannya mengambil makanan itu dengan kasar dan mengunyahnya tanpa jeda.

"hyung, dia terlihat cemburu" bisik Kai setelah mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun. Luhan menjilat bibirnya sekilas karena terbawa emosi kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"cemburu? siapa?" dia balas berbisik.

"itu" Kai menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Luhan untuk mencerna itu semua yang dia ributkan dengan Sehun lalu perkataan Kai sebelum senyum cerah melebihi cerahnya matahari menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Sehuni~" cengirnya

Sehun refleks mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang cengar-cengir didepannya. Dia sendiri masih sibuk mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

"kau cemburu eoh?"

"UHUK!"

**..**

**..**

Oke ini bukan Sehun! bahkan anak itupun mengakui kalau ini bukanlah dirinya benar-benar bukan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ini seorang Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun yang biasanya selalu cuek sedang menunggu dan menatap tak suka pada dua orang yang berbincang beberapa meter didepannya sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai sudah pamit pergi setelah puas memainkan ponsel Luhan.

"ish! apasih yang mereka bicarakan" gerutunya sebal.

Hampir 10 menit berlalu dan tak selesai juga. Antara sadar dan tak sadar langkah panjang itu menghampiri keduanya lalu menarik tangan salah satu dari mereka. Sang empunya tangan tersentak dan mengerjap lucu.

"S-Sehun?" ia pandangi tangan yang menggenggamnya.

"kau itu lama sekali, dasar lambat. Lay hyung sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi. Asal kau tau dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama" ucapnya to the point dan melirik Kris sekilas. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang samat sangat.

"o-oh maaf aku lupa. Baiklah sekarang kita pulang" ujar Luhan.

"Kris, kita lanjutkan masalah itu nanti. Aku harus mengantar Sehun memeriksakan punggungnya" lanjut anak ini seraya membungkuk. Sehun masih saja menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"hyung, aku duluan" kali ini Sehun yang membungkuk sekilas pada Kris. Setelah mendapat sebuah anggukan barulah dua orang ini berlalu.

Tak bisa menahan rasa geli, akhirnya Kris terkekeh setelah pasangan aneh itu menjauh darinya. Dimatanya Sehun terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang _overprotektif_ pada Luhan.

"seharusnya Luhan yang melakukan hal itu" gumamnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Namja cantik ini memperhatikan tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Mempesona. Satu kata itu sangat cocok untuk ia utarakan, apalagi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu -lebih tepatnya sejak Sehun datang dan menghentikan obrolan pentingnya bersama Kris- anak itu masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"kita akan kerumah Lay?"

"hm"

Setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Luhan pun sibuk memikirkan ucapan Kris dan Tao saat dikampus.

**..**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"makhluk yang selama ini mengincarku, sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

TaoRis saling tatap, seakan memberikan kode satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengamati keduanya bergantian.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kris justru menarik Luhan kearah lain. Anak bertubuh mungil ini sempat mengamati Sehun yang masih saja meronta digendongan Chanyeol. Tao mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sejenak ia bertelepati dengan adiknya itu.

_'aku ada urusan sebentar, jaga dia'_

_'siap hyung'_

Luhan mengernyit bingung, kenapa Kris dan Tao membawanya keparkiran. Tepatnya dihadapan sebuah mobil. Belum sempat dia bertanya, Kris sudah membukakan pintu belakang dan menyuruhnya masuk. Tao sendiri sudah duduk dikursi depan. Sempat ia tatap curiga pada dua orang itu.

"tenanglah ge, kami tak akan menyakitimu. Lagi pula kami akan kalah kalau kau sudah berubah wujud" kekeh Tao menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela. Mau tak mau Luhan menurut walau ragu.

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya karena ada makhluk yang ia yakini menyerangnya tadi malam ada disebelahnya. Tao terkekeh karena tingkah lucu itu. Luhan sendiri sudah was-was, matanya berpendar merah.

"tenangkan dirimu Lu, dia tak berbahaya. Dia bukan makhluk yang kemarin" Kris menginterupsi saat masuk dibagian kemudi "dan kau, jaga sikapmu. Aku tak suka melihatnya"

"baik tuan"

Luhan mulai menormalkan dirinya lagi begitupun makhluk itu yang sebenarnya sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Luhan.

"kenapa kalian membawaku kemari? ingin menjebakku eoh?" selidik Luhan.

"astaga ge, kami ingin menjelaskan tentang makhluk ini. Kau sensitif sekali sih" Tao cemberut ditempatnya. Kris langsung saja mengusak surai itu. Luhanpun juga langsung cemberut, tapi jangan harap makhluk disampingnya mengusap surai lembut itu juga-_-

"begini Lu, kau tau kan bagaimana ayah kami?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"mereka, makhluk ini adalah peliharaan Ayah kami. Bukan peliharaan seperti binatang tapi lebih menjurus seperti anak buah maupun tameng. Orang kepercayaan yeah seperti itulah" Kris bingung sendiri namun Luhan mengangguk paham. Beruntunglah namja cantik ini dianugerahi kepintaran.

"Ayahku dan Ayah Tao masing-masing memiliki satu. Mereka sangat setia dengan pemiliknya. Jika pemiliknya mengatakan A maka dia juga akan bertindak A. Tapi tidak semua makhluk akan menuruti pemiliknya. Kebanyakan dari makhluk ini memilih mati saat sang pemilik mati namun milik ayah kami berbeda, mereka selalu menurut bahkan saat ayah kami menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga kami"

"tunggu! aku bingung. Jadi makhluk ini warisan dari orangtua kalian?"

"yeah begitulah" Kris menggedikkan bahunya, warisan? boleh juga.

"lalu kenapa mereka tidak mati seperti pemiliknya?"

"karena mereka lebih menurut untuk melindungiku dan juga Tao"

"lalu mereka termasuk dalam jenis apa? roh? jin? atau makhluk sepertiku?"

"mereka sepertimu Lu, hanya saja kau berwujud gagak. Sedangkan mereka lebih memilih menjadi sebuah bayangan. Kalau kau mengamati lebih detail lagi, terkadang saat aku berjalan.. bayangan yang ada dibawahku akan berbentuk beda denganku. Dan itulah mereka"

"benarkah?"

"hm.. aku bisa membuktikannya"

Setelahnya mereka keluar dari dalam mobil. Kris berdiri dan disampingnya ada Tao. Ia amati orang itu lalu bayangan yang ada dibawahnya. Memang berbeda. Saat Kris mengangkat tangannya pun bayangan itu tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Luhan sampai bengong karenanya.

"gege, ekspresimu lucu kkk" kekeh Tao. Luhan sadar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi kenapa yang kemarin ingin sekali membunuhku? bahkan membuat Sehun celaka"

"itu.. gege aku minta maaf. Yang menyerangmu selama ini adalah milikku. Tapi sungguh, aku tak menyuruh mereka. Aku takut kau salah paham. Milikku lebih penurut dan selalu menurut dengan pemilik aslinya, dan itu ayahku. Dulu ayahku pernah mengutarakan keinginannya untuk memusnahkan kaummu, sudah sering aku menyuruhnya berhenti tapi tetap saja"

"ahh begitu ya"

"eum.. dan mereka terkenal kuat ge"

"lalu bagaimana caranya mengalahkan mereka?"

_'hyung! cepatlah kembali. Anak ini terus memukuliku!'_

_'kkkk~ baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang'_

"ah lain kali kita lanjutkan ini. Aku harus menemui Chanyeol dan Sehun. Paii~"

Saat akan berlari, Kris mencegahnya lalu menyodorkan ponsel yang sempat ia otak-atik sebentar.

"apa ini?"

"untukmu, agar kita lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi. Kurasa masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku bisa membelinya lagi"

"oh baiklah, terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu"

"hm. Hati-hati ge~" kali ini pekikan dari Tao. Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai jawaban.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**..**

Ternyata selama ini Luhan melamun dan tak sadar kalau Sehun selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan anak itu menyuruh beberapa orang menyingkir tanpa suara agar Luhan tak menabrak. Dan yeah~ kurang lebih tiga puluh menit setelahnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan dengan Luhan masih asik melamun.

"kau ingin berdiri disini atau masuk"

Luhan hampir saja melompat saat mendengar suara bernada berat tepat ditelinganya. Saat menoleh ia dapati Sehun tengah menatapnya. Mereka sama-sama mengerjap.

"oh kalian sudah datang"

dan berterimakasih pada Lay yang membuka pintu tepat waktu. Sehun berdehem lalu melesat masuk meninggalkan Luhan dan Lay yang menatapnya bingung.

"hai~ Luhan kan? lama tak bertemu. Masih mengingatku?" sapa Lay dengan senyum ramahnya. Luhan sendiri menjawab hal itu tak kalah ramah. Mereka masuk kedalam secara beriringan dan sudah mendapati Sehun tengkurap disofa mahal milik hyung nya.

**..**

**..**

Lay masih sibuk memijit perlahan punggung adiknya yang membiru.

"bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" ucapnya lalu menyiapkan beberapa resep. Sehun langsung saja bangkit dan memakai kaosnya lagi. Luhan menatap tubuh itu tanpa kedip, mungkin tergiur dengan tubuh indah dihadapannya.

"ada yang mendorongku sampai terbentur meja" jawaban itu membuat Luhan sadar dari dunia fantasinya. Sehun juga tengah menatapnya seolah berkata _'jangan lihat tubuh indahku!'_

"siapa yang berani mendorong adikku ini eoh? biasanya kan kau yang selalu mendorong mereka" sindir Lay tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

Mereka langsung saja menatap Luhan saat benda persegi yang ada didalam sakunya berbunyi. Sehun memasang ekspresi tak suka. Pasti dari Kris, pikirnya.

"ya Kris, ada apa?"

Benarkan tebakan Sehun.

"heh maksudmu?"

"..."

Luhan permisi sebentar lalu kembali bicara dengan serius setelah sampai bagian samping. Mereka terpisah oleh pintu kaca jadi Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seriusnya Luhan saat bicara.

"ck! apa yang mereka bicarakan. Serius sekali. Di kampus sudah mengobrol dan sekarang lewat ponsel? apa mereka tak bosan huh!" sungutnya. Dia melirik sebal kearah Lay karena anak itu tengah terkekeh.

"why?!"

"kau itu ternyata bisa cemburu juga ya" Lay usap surai adiknya sayang.

"cemburu? siapa? aku? BIG NO!"

"sudahlah jangan mengelak, aku tau kau menyukai anak itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi, apa mereka sudah tau perihal hubungan kalian? mereka setuju eoh? kalau akusih setuju-setuju saja asal kau menjalaninya dengan serius"

"yak! kau ini bicara apa hyung!"

Dua orang ini masih asik saling ejek, bentak dan merengek sampai Luhan kembali kedalam.

"eum permisi, maaf kalau mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" ternyata Luhan sudah selesai dengan ponsel nya. Saat ini dia berdiri ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Lay.

"kemana" ucap Sehun datar. Refleks tangannya melempar sebuah majalah kearah Lay saat anak itu menahan tawanya. Luhan menatap bingung namun segera menggedikkan bahunya.

"eung bertemu Kris. Ada urusan penting dengannya, hanya sebentar. Kau bisa menunggu disini kalau mau dan aku akan kembali lagi" Kris? what the! entahlah tapi Sehun merasa seperti diserang api yang begitu panas.

"tidak, kau ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada bertemu Kris hyung" langsung saja ia tarik tangan namja mungil ini dan tak mendengar protesannya sama sekali.

"Lay hyung, ini obatku kan?" Lay hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, Terimakasih. Aku pulang" dan setelahnya ia seret Luhan yang meronta. Bahkan Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun.

"jangan memukuliku! punggungku masih sedikit nyeri jangan menambah rasa nyeri _dibagian lain_!"

Tangan mungil itu refleks menghentikan pukulannya.

"tapi aku harus menemui Kris! yak lepaskan!"

"tidak! kau ada urusan penting denganku!"

"memangnya urusan apa?!" Luhan sudah bersungut-sungut mengatakannya. Padahal dia dan Kris tadi membicarakan masalah mengalahkan makhluk yang selalu mengincar dirinya dan juga kaumnya.

"lihat saja dirumah"

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

** House**

Luhan terperangah, bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar. Jadi ini? ini?! yang disebut urusan lebih penting adalah ini?!

"cepat bersihkan" ujar Sehun santai. Ia raih remote tv lalu menyibukkan diri dengan tayangan dilayar datar itu.

"hanya bersih-bersih kau bilang penting? astaga Oh Sehun, aku bisa melakukannya setelah bertemu dengan Kris"

"berhenti membicarakan orang lain dan cepat lakukan tugasmu"

"tidak! aku akan menemui Kris sekarang juga!" anak ini melempar tongkat pel yang tadinya diberikan Sehun untuknya. Sehun menatap marah, dia bangkit dengan cepat namun terduduk lagi saat nyeri itu kembali.

"sial!" rutuknya.

"yah Sehuni? kau baik-baik saja?" dengan cepat Luhan berjongkok dihadapan anak itu.

"jangan bahas atau temui Kris hyung untuk saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau disini, bersamaku. Mengerti?!" ujar Sehun walau dengan ringisannya.

Blank.

Namja cantik ini sempat blank saat Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lugas. Benarkan Sehun bilang kalau dia ingin bersamanya? Senyum dan semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengangguk imut layaknya anak kecil.

"sekarang, ambilkan obatku dan juga air"

"baiklah~" dengan sikap yang dibuat sok malas namja cantik ini melangkah menuju dapur. Saat Sehun benar-benar tak bisa melihatnya barulah dia melompat-lompat senang dan tersenyum amat lebar, melupakan fakta kalau ponselnya berdering sejak tadi.

Diruang tamupun Sehun tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan. Dia meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya? aigooo~ dapat keberanian darimana Sehun mengutarakan hal semacam itu.

"sial! kenapa jantungku seperti ini. Aish! pipiku panas" gumamnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Lu, aku tak yakin dengan omongan Tao. Bagaimanapun aku tau kalau keluarga mereka benar-benar menentang kaummu. Dan setahuku Tao sangat penurut pada orangtua dan tradisi keluarganya"

"jadi menurutmu Tao yang ada dibalik semua ini?"

"entahlah, tapi anak itu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tak ada dendam dengan kaummu. Tapi makhluk itu membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya"

"tapi Tao bilang kalau makhluk itu sangat menuruti perkataan pemilik aslinya. Dan bukankah itu ayah Tao?"

"iya aku tau, tapi.."

"Kris, kau tadi bilang kalau keluarga Tao sangat menentang kaumku. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"sebenarnya ayahku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan sejak nenek moyang dulu keluarga kami selalu berbeda pendapat. Keluarga Tao selalu memusuhi dan ingin memusnahkan kaummu sedangkan keluargaku ada dipihak netral namun karena tuntutan kami membantu keluarga Tao walau tak sepenuhnya"

"oh begitu. Jadi ki-"

"S-Sehun?" Luhan pandangi tangan yang tengah menggenggamnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : Anyyeong~

Maaf lama banget gak updet. Udah dua bulan ya kayanya hehehe (V) masih ada yang menunggu kah? Sesuai janjiku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan tadaaa~~!

Oke! pertama-taman mau ngucapin makasih nih buat readers yang (mungkin) masih mau menunggu dan setia membaca epep ini^^ terimakasih banyak.

Dan maaf kalau alurnya semakin kacau. Kalau boleh jujur sih aku sendiri bingung sama alurnya. Beneran deh. Inipun aku coba buat gabung-gabungin biar nyambung tapi ya gitu. Jadi maaf ya kalau ngebuat kalian bingung /bow/

Entah ini akan dilanjut kapan lagi tapi doain aja ya biar inspirasi mengalir dalam otakku hehehe. Kalau feelnya bagus ya bakal dilanjut secepatnya^^

Baiklah, untuk kali ini cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Dan kasih pendapat kalian mengenai epep ini :3

**Lavyu guys~**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang review, fav, follow.. dan buat para silent rider makasih udah nyempetin baca^^**

**akhir kata.. tetap semangat dan dukung HUNHAN terus yaaa~!  
**

/paiii~/


	6. Chapter 6

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**YAOI**

T

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb

Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Cerita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

Pertama kali bikin ff yang bergenre fantasy, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh

**DLDR !**

Don't be SIDER

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Disinilah Luhan, diam dilantai dengan wajah memerah karena terus-terusan menahan detak jantungnya. Beberapa centi didepannya, ada Sehun yang berbaring disofa dengan mata terpejam, entah itu tidur ataupun berusaha untuk bernar-benar tidur. Detak jantungya pun tak beda jauh dengan Luhan.

Hal ini terjadi setelah Sehun melarang Luhan bertemu Kris dan juga setelah selesai meminum obatnya. Karena bingung dan canggung, akhirnya anak yang lebih besar berdehem kemudian memutuskan berbaring disofa namun menyuruh Luhan tetap tinggal menggunakan tatapan tajamnya.

Karena tak tega melihat orang yang disukainya tidur seperti itu, akhirnya Luhan berlari kecil menuju kamar dan kembali dengan bantal serta selimut. Perlahan ia angkat kepala itu dan kembali menaruhnya dengan lembut, merapikan surai Sehun yang teryata lebih lembut dari dugaannya. Mengetahui fakta itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Ia sibakkan selimut berwarna coklat dan memakaikan sampai sebatas pinggang. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat semula.

"Sehuni" namja cantik ini memberanikan buka suara setelah beberapa menit saling terdiam. Tangannya sudah bersiap ingin megelus wajah tampan didepannya. Benar-benar tampan sampai membuatnya seakan gila kalau terlalu lama memandanginya.

"hm"

"omo! k-kau tidak tidur?" kaget anak ini dengan tangan yang menggantung diudara. Menelan salivanya gugup dan dengan gerakan cepat ia tarik lagi tangannya.

"tidak" kedua mata itu terbuka dengan lebar kemudian menoleh kearah anak yang ada disampingnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam mengamati manik masing-masing, akhirnya Sehunlah yang memutuskan kontak itu setelah tersadar.

Kalau diteliti lebih dalam, anak dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar memiliki sisi merah diwajah tampannya yang sekuat tenaga ia sembunyikan. Sedangkan Luhan tak bisa mengontrol pipinya lagi.

"hahh! ini gila!" Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sehun duduk disofa sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia gigit bibir tipis miliknya karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?" namja cantik ini bertanya dengan ragu. Sehun langsung saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Kemudian beralih pada ponsel milik Luhan yang kembali bergetar.

"Kris" desis Sehun seakan tak terima "sudah berapa kali dia menghubungimu"

"a-aku tak pernah mengangkatnya setelah kau bilang kalau aku harus disini dan tak boleh-"

"berdiri" titah namja tampan itu.

"heh?" ck! Sehun berdecak sebal saat anak yang lebih mungil darinya memasang pose imut seperti itu. Memiringkan kepalanya lucu dengan mata bening yang mengerjap imut.

"kubilang ber-di-ri Lu-han" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"a-ahhh" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk kemudian memutuskan untuk berdiri menuruti kemauan seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh baginya.

"itu.. tadi.. sungguh aku tak menerima panggilan-"

Mata mungil itu membulat sempurna. Apa-apaan ini?! WHAT THE?!

"ternyata benar" gumam Sehun masih memeluk pinggang Luhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman.

Yap! tadi secara mendadak dan tak terduga Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya keperut rata namja cantik ini.

Bolehkan Luhan melompat sekarang?

Berteriak?

atau sekedar mengekspresikan rasa senangnya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil ini?

"Sehuni" cicitnya malu-malu.

"ganti pakaianmu"

"hah?" lagi, Luhan dibuat terbengong.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya jengah. Ternyata makhluk didepannya itu butuh waktu lama mencerna perkataannya. Akhirnya dia berdiri dengan jaraknya bersama Luhan hanya sekitar beberapa centi saja. Kedua tangan kokohnya memegang lengan mungil Luhan membuat sang empunya menegang. Sehun memutar tubuh didepannya kemudian mendorongnya agar berjalan dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang masih dengan tangan yang memegang lengan milik Luhan.

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar milik Sehun.

"tunggu" akhirnya Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"dimana kamarmu?" tanyanya lagi pada Luhan, ia putar lagi anak didepannya.

Luhan menggeleng membuat sebuah kerutan tercetak dikening namja tampan ini.

"astaga?! jadi selama ini kau tak memiliki kamar?"

mengangguk. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"lalu kau tidur dimana heh?"

"umm sofa, tapi terkadang diranjangmu hehehe" Luhan tertawa kaku. Takut-takut dia mendongak menatap Sehun.

"baiklah.. berarti tak perlu ganti pakaian. Langsung saja ikut denganku" ia tarik tangan mungil itu, menautkan jari-jari yang entah sengaja atau tidak namun terasa pas. Luhan hanya bisa senyum-senyum.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Disinilah kedua anak ini berakhir, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah berkali-kali semenjak datang kesini Luhan selalu mengatakan _'woahh' _dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil. Sehun tersenyum kecil karenanya.

"Sehuni, aku mau kesana! banyak pakaian bagus disana" Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun tanpa sadar. Karena tak mendapat respon, dia menoleh dan mendapati anak itu tanpa ekspresi.

"ahh mian. Sehuni mau kemana? aku akan mengikuti" lirihnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas Sehun.

"aku sudah memutuskannya" gumamnya mantap dan refleks genggaman tangannya pada Luhan menguat. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan tertegun melihat senyum Sehun yang entahlah terasa begitu berbeda.

"nah! kau tadi mau kemana?"

"a-apa?"

"pakaian kan? oke baiklah! let's go!" dengan langkah semangat Sehun menarik Luhan agar mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki salah satu toko dan langsung disambut pelayan.

"pilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya" titah Sehun pada pelayan wanita itu. Ia serahkan Luhan yang demi apapun hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan Sehun yang mendadak.

"baik. Mari tuan, ikut saya"

Sehun mendorong kecil tubuh Luhan karena namja cantik ini terus saja terdiam.

"eh? t-tapi"

"sudah ikuti saja pelayan itu, jangan membantah"

"baiklah"

**..**

**..**

Luhan terlihat kasihan pada pelayan wanita yang kewalahan memegang pakaian dengan jumlah kira-kira 7 pasang. Dia terus mengikutinya sampai tiba didepan bilik untuk mencoba pakaian yang ada disana. Sehun juga sudah duduk manis dikursi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"silahkan mencobanya"

"semua ini?!" mata milik Luhan membola. Dia menoleh pada Sehun dan mendapat sebuah anggukan. Dan mau tak mau Luhan mencoba semuanya.

Baju pertama, Sehun menggeleng.

Kedua, tatapan tak suka.

Ketiga, benar-benar menjijikkan.

"ganti-ganti"

Keempat sampai terakhir tetap sama, tak ada yang cocok. Sehun sampai memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"aku tak cocok ya memakai pakaian mahal seperti itu?" lirih Luhan dengan gurat kecewa yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sehun.

"tubuhmu saja yang terlalu bagus" entah ini sadar atau tidak tapi Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"kemari"

Luhan melangkah perlahan dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

"berikan kami baju itu" Sehun menunjuk dua pasang pakaian yang sama.

"dan jangan lupa bungkus pakaian yang tadi dicobanya"

"eh?! kenapa dibungkus? aku kan tak cocok memakainya" protes Luhan.

"kau cocok memakai itu semua, aku tadi hanya bercanda" Sedatar mungkin Sehun mengatakannya namun jelas-jelas kalau dia tengah menahan senyumnya.

"yak!"

**..**

**..**

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

"ternyata monster itu manis juga" kikiknya dalam hati. Terus ia amati si _'monster manis' _yang berlarian dari satu toko ketoko lain, terkadang dia akan berdecak sebal karena lelah mengikuti Luhan yang sangat hiperaktif.

Lihatlah bagaimana Luhan berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Namja cantik ini akhirnya berhenti berlari setibanya disamping Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan yang terus mengoceh ini dan itu.

"aku suka pakaian ini"

"begitukah" Sehun menyahutinya datar atau pura-pura datar? entahlah, hanya Sehun yang tau.

"um! karena milik kita sama! hehehe" cengir Luhan dengan polosnya. Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum kecil -tentu Luhan tak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan kaos yang ia kenakan-

"kau tak lelah?" Sehun berhenti melangkah membuat Luhan ikut berhenti

"eh? emm tidak, kenapa? apa kau lelah?"

"bagaimana tak lelah, lihat aku membawakan belanjaanmu dan terpaksa mengikutimu kesana kemari seperti anak kecil"

"o-oh? umm sini biar aku saja yang bawa" Luhan langsung mengambil alih tas-tas belanjaan dari tangan Sehun.

"anak pintar~" Sehun usap rambut namja cantik ini membuat keduanya terdiam setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"k-kita ketoko ice cream saja, aku haus" anak ini terlihat salah tingkah saat menarik tangannya dari rambut itu, dia melangkah duluan membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang.

Diam-diam Sehun memegang dadanya dan benda itu berdetak abnormal. Anak ini menghela nafas sejenak kemudian berdecak sambil geleng kepala.

_'apa ini? aku gila huh? tidak-tidak, tetap pada pikiranmu Sehun' _monolog anak ini dalam hati. Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya hanya memandang polos lengkap dengan senyuman malu-malu miliknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Other Place**

"mau sampai kapan kau diam seperti ini" suara menyeramkan menggema dalam ruangan kurang pencahayaan itu.

Sosok lain yang berdiri didekat jendela diam tak merespon. Ia amati pemandangan luar dari lantai 15 apartemen miliknya.

"kau membuat semuanya semakin lama!" suara yang tadinya menyeramkan bertambah menakutkan karena penuh intonasi marah yang begitu kentara.

Kali ini sosok yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya menyeringai kecil. Ia pandangi bayangannya sendiri.

"kau pergilah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya"

"baiklah, tapi kalau kau masih terlalu lama. Aku yang akan menghabisinya, bahkan orang terkasihmu juga akan kuhabisi karena ikut campur dan memberikan informasi bodoh pada makluk itu"

"berani kau menyentuh _nya _.. siap-siap musnah dari tempat ini" orang ini mendesis dengan begitu dingin. Beberapa saat setelahnya bayangan yang tak sesuai dengan tubuhnya pun menghilang.

"kurasa kali ini aku akan berhasil memancingnya" seringainya penuh keyakinan kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Back to HunHan**

Dua anak ini duduk berhadapan. Luhan selalu senyum-senyum layaknya orang gila sedangkan Sehun sudah kembali pada dirinya yang berwajah datar. Mereka tengah menikmati ice cream disalah satu toko.

"berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau menarik perhatian orang" ujar Sehun cuek, ia masukkan satu sendok ice cream rasa coklat kemulutnya. Merasakan benda lembut ini lumer perlahan menyisakan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan.

"hehehe habis makanan ini manis sekali! aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukai Sehuni" ceplos Luhan dengan cengiran polosnya, Sehun langsung saja menelan sisa ice cream dimulutnya,

"kau ingat waktu aku mengejar-ngejarmu dikampus? kau selalu berteriak histeris saat melihatku tapi sekarang kita makan ice cream bersama, ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang kubayangkan" lagi, Luhan terus saja mengoceh. Sehun menyendok ice creamnya kikuk, memilih menatap arah lain daripada Luhan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan saat ini.

Bibir plum nan mungil itu kotor oleh sisa ice cream, jangan lupakan gerakan mengerucut saat sang empunya berbicara. Semua itu membuat Sehun mengingat bagaimana manisnya bibir makhluk bernama Luhan saat dulu pertama kali dia menciumnya lebih tepatnya mengambil satu ciuman secara diam-diam.

"alasanku berteriak waktu itu karena seingatku kau begitu mengerikan"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya "sebegitu mengerikannya kah diriku? aku kan hanya ingin balas budi"

"ya coba saja kau berada diposisiku, pasti kau akan bersikap sama. Apalagi setelah kau mengikutiku hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi padaku"

"ck! aku sudah berusaha menjagamu"

"yaya terserah"

Namja tampan ini menarik satu lembar tisue yang ada diatas meja "bersihkan bibirmu" lalu menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"oh?!" cepat-cepat Luhan mengambilnya kemudian mengelap permukaan bibirnya "sudah?" tanya nya pada Sehun sambil memperlihatkan belahan bibirnya. Sial! Sehun meneguk salivanya gugup. Apa makhluk ini berusaha menggodanya huh?

"s-sudah" jawabnya gugup dengan kepala menunduk dan memakan ice creamnya cepat-cepat.

"Sehuni" panggil Luhan membuat sang empunya nama mendongak dengan sendok yang masih bertengger dimulutnya. Namja cantik ini terkekeh geli karena Sehun belepotan.

"kau juga belepotan semua" ia pakai bekas tisuenya untuk membersihkan bibir namja tampan ini. Sehun berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya tersadar karena Luhan tersenyum amat manis padanya.

Tangan kokoh itu tanpa sadar mulai mengelus pipi mulus Luhan, wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersadar karena bisik-bisik pembeli yang lan. Mereka langsung duduk diposisi semula. Sama-sama salah tingkah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

_'hyung? kau dimana? kenapa rumah Sehun kosong?'_ Luhan bersikap normal saat menerima telepati dari Chanyeol

_'kami sedang jalan-jalan dimall, kenapa?'_

_'aehh kau jalan-jalan dengan albino itu? woahhh perkembanganmu pesat sekali kkkk~'_

_'ck! berhentilah menggodaku~'_ rengek Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tak sadar kalau Sehun diam-diam meliriknya.

_'hyung, kalian kencan ya?' _kali ini Kai

_'m-mwo? kencan? tidak, kami hanya jalan-jalan'_

_'ish, coba kau tanya pada Sehun. Ini itu kencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan biasa baginya'_

_'ish! oke nanti aku akan menanyakannya. Oh ya, kalian ada dirumah Sehun ya?'_

_'um'_

_'tolong jaga rumahnya ya? jangan sampai diacak-acak lagi'_

_'ck! memangnya kau pikir kami itu penjaga rumah apa?!'_ Chanyeol menyahut tak terima setelah Kai mengatakan kalau mereka diminta untuk menjaga rumah Sehun.

_'ayolah~ kalian kan dongsaeng yang baik hati'_

_'cih rayuanmu itu basi sekali'_

_'yak! tinggal menjaganya saja apa susahnya hah?!'_ kesal Luhan

_'oke-oke, slow down hyung'_

_'ish!'_

_'kkkkk~'_

"Lu?" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah anak ini. Beberapa menit ini Luhan terlihat melamun -setidaknya itulah yang Sehun lihat-

"hei?!" kali ini ia tusuk-tusuk pipi gembul milik Luhan. Namja cantik ini mengerjap seolah baru saja tersadar dari pikirannya. Sehun langsung menarik tangannya ketika Luhan sudah merespon.

"o-oh? ada apa?" tanya Luhan linglung

"kau melamun?"

"melamun? tidak, tidak kok. Kenapa?"

"benarkah? sejak tadi kulihat kau diam saja"

"ahh tidak apa-apa. Oh ya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Biasanya kan Luhan selalu mengatakan ini itu, menanyakan hal-hal yang bahkan tak penting sesuka hatinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang harus minta persetujuannya dulu? Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengangguk kemudian duduk menyender.

"semua ini, menurutmu hanya jalan-jalan biasa atau kencan?" diakhiri dengan tatapan polos milik Luhan.

Namja tampan ini membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Dia terlihat berpikir untuk selanjutnya, sampai akhirnya anak ini duduk tegak dan melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"terserah kau ingin menamai kegiatan hari ini apa"

"eh? benarkah?" Luhan mengerjap lengkap dengan senyumannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

"kau sudah selesaikan? ayo pergi" Sehun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk membawa tas-tas belanjaan.

Sesekali Sehun akan menoleh kebelakang takut-takut kalau tak ada Luhan yang mengikutinya. Padahal dulu saja dia paling ngeri kalau diikuti oleh namja cantik ini tapi sekarang dia paling ngeri kalau tak ada Luhan yang mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Luhan menabrak beberapa pengunjung.

"Sehun tunggu" teriak Luhan namun diabaikan

"SEHUNI" dan akhirnya Sehun berbalik setelah Luhan memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

**..**

**..**

Sehun duduk dengan kaki lurus ditaman dekat sungai sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri, mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang terlentang lebar. Anak ini seakan baru saja menghirup udara bebas.

"ternyata menjadi manusia bisa semenyenangkan ini" ucapnya mau tak mau membuat Sehun mendongak untuk mengamati anak yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kulit putih bersih, bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil, bibir plum nan manis serta surai lembut yang terkena angin menambah kesan cantik pada makhluk ini. Sehun sangat menyayangkan kalau Luhan adalah siluman gagak yang bisa berubah disaat-saat tertentu.

Segera ia alihkan pandangannya setelah Luhan menunduk kemudian ikut duduk disebelahnya. Mereka sama-sama menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati moment ini dalam diam. Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Begitupun dengan Sehun yang kembali menoleh untuk mengamati wajah namja cantik ini.

Namun baru beberapa detik dia mengamati wajah damai itu, tiba-tiba saja mata rusa itu terbuka dan berpendar merah. Sehun sedikit gugup namun ketika ingin memanggil Luhan, ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Eomma" gumamnya langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"halo?"

"sayang, maafkan eomma ya? seharunya eomma ikut kesana untuk menjengukmu tapi ya tau sendiri pekerjaan membuat semuanya rumit"

"maksud eomma?"

"ish! eomma tak sempat menjengukmu yang selalu mengigau dan memanggil nama kami"

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"apa ayahmu sudah menghubungimu?"

"huh?"

"aigoo~ apa demam membuatmu linglung nak? tadi ada temanmu datang kerumah bilang kalau kau demam tinggi dan selalu memanggil orangtuamu. Karena eomma tak bisa kesana makanya ayahmu yang kesana"

"t-temanku? tapi eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tak memiliki teman yang tau alamat kita didesa" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan ragu. Dia menoleh saat seseorang memegang lengannya. Luhan menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit dijelaskan.

"hah benarkah?! lalu siapa orang itu?! dia pergi bersama ayahmu"

"e-eomma, maksudku aku hanya demam biasa dan yeah mungkin aku lupa kalau pernah memberitahunya alamat kita"

"astaga~ kau membuatku jantungan"

"sudah dulu ya eomma, aku ingin tidur"

"baiklah, cepat sembuh sayang"

"terimakasih eomma"

Panggilan itu terputus dan Sehun beralih pada Luhan.

"ada apa?"

"kita harus pergi sekarang"

"kenapa? tadi-"

Sehun tak sempat bertanya karena Luhan sudah menariknya pergi. Mereka lari menuju tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan dengan cepat Luhan mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia lingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun begitupun sebaliknya, anak yang lebih tinggi diajak terbang entah kemana. Namun saat melihat wajah Luhan, kentara sekali kalau anak itu tengah khawatir sekarang.

"maaf Hun, tapi sepertinya ayahmu dibawa pergi" ucap Luhan

"maksudmu?"

"mereka membawa ayahmu untuk memancing kita"

"mereka?" Sehun mengernyit bingung "maksudmu, mereka itu makhluk-makhluk yang menyerangku?!"

"um"

"astaga! lalu bagaimana dengan nasib ayahku?!"

"tenang Hun, aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol dan Kai untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Secepatnya kita akan menemukan ayahmu"

Luhan menoleh saat tak mendapatkan respon, dilihatnya Sehun terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Jujur saja saat ini Luhan tengah khawatir kalau Sehun akan menyalahkannya, menyalahkannya sebagai penyebab kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan pada ayahnya.

_'hyung, sepertinya mereka benar-benar bergerak. Buktinya saja mereka berani mengambil ayah Sehun'_

_'tapi kenapa harus ayah Sehun? aku takut kalau Sehun akan menyalahkanku'_

_'tenang saja, kami berusaha untuk mencari tau keberadaan mereka secepatnya'_

Namja cantik ini menurunkan Sehun dibalkon kamarnya. Mereka langsung dikagetkan karena ponsel keduanya bergetar disaat yang sama.

"darimana saja kau?! aku menghubungimu sejak tadi! kita harus cepat sebelum Tao melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Sehun"

Luhan terdiam, Tao? jadi selama ini Tao adalah dalangnya? lalu hal-hal buruk pada Sehun? tapi Sehun ada padanya.

"Kris, apa maksudmu? kenapa Tao? kau bilang Tao tak ada niatan untuk balas dendam. Dan Sehun ada padaku jadi kau tenang saja"

"aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Kau yakin yang ada padamu adalah Sehun? tapi tadi Tao menghubungiku dan ada suara Sehun disana" jelas Kris

_'Hyung! kita dikelabui! ternyata yang ditangkap adalah Sehun, lalu siapa Sehun yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi?'_

_'a-aku..'_

_'Hyung, kau ada dimana sekarang?!'_

"Luhan?! kau masih disana? hei Lu, kau dimana?!" Kris terus saja memanggil namja cantik ini. Sedangkan Luhan perlahan berbalik dan menemukan Sehun -yang sepertinya bukan Sehun- tengah bergelantung diatap layaknya kelelawar dengan mata merah yang menyeramkan.

Panggilan dari Kris sudah tertutup begitupun telepatinya dengan Chanyeol yang berakhir. Luhan menggeram marah saat sosok Sehun itu menyeringai padanya.

"makhluk sialan!" dengan begitu dia melesat dengan cepat, menghantam makhluk itu dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding dan BAMM! sosok Sehun yang begitu disukainya berubah menjadi bayangan yang begitu menjengkelkan baginya.

"kita bertemu lagi" suara menyeramkan itu memasuki gendang telinga

"bedebah! dimana kau sembunyikan Sehun!"

Dan dalam sekejap kamar yang tadinya rapi kini tak terbentuk lagi. Luhan masih mengerang marah dan terus bertarung dengan makhluk itu.

_'hyung, Sehun ada dihutan saat dia menyelamatkan kaum kita. Sepertinya makhluk itu bisa membelah diri karena disini ada beberapa yang sama. Apa kau dirumahnya sekarang? aku akan kesana'_

_'mwo? Sehun ada disana?! kau tak perlu kemari. Makhluk disini sudah kuatasi, tetap awasi Sehun dan lakukan sesuatu saat makhluk itu mulai macam-macam'_

_'kau yakin? baiklah'_

Dengan begitu Luhan langsung melebarkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

"sepertinya Tao terlalu jauh untuk kali ini" Kris menginjak pedal gasnya dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota yang mulai gelap.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Helloooo~  
I'm backkkkkk :'D**

**Haduhhh.. udah lama ya enggak updet T^T masih adakah yang nunggu?**

**maaf ya, soalnya bingung sama lanjutan ni cerita /plak!  
tapi sekarang udah mulai ngalir inih idenya..  
jeongmal mianhae~**

**Sorry kalo jelek, pasaran dan banyak typo**

**/bow/**


	7. Chapter 7

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan **and Other cast

Fantasy/Romance

Chaptered

**WARNING!**

**YAOI**

Typo terselubung, abal, gaje, dsb. Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita

Cerita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!

**DLDR !**

Don't be sider

Happy read

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kepakan sayap itu semakin lebar seiring dengan mata yang biasanya hanya akan berpendar merah mulai menghitam. Kilatan marah sangat mendominasi makhluk ini, perlahan namun pasti kukunya mulai memanjang jangan lupakan gigi tajam mengerikannya.

Sungguh, Luhan sedang kalap untuk saat ini.

Dipikiran anak ini hanya ada Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

_'hyung, kumohon kau jangan sampai lepas kendali'_

Diujung sana Kai serta Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan dua orang sekaligus. Chanyeol berusaha memperingatkan Luhan namun tak ada respon sedangkan didepan matanya ada Sehun yang terikat disebuah pohon dengan mata ditutup kain hitam.

"hyung, haruskah kita menyelamatkannya sekarang?" Kai meminta persetujuan Chanyeol. Sebuah tangan segera menahan anak ini saat dia sudah mulai beranjak. Namja berkulit tan ini ingin protes namun urung ketika Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk diam. Menggunakan matanya, dia menunjuk kearah seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"D-dia" keduanya mengerjap saat Tao lengkap dengan seringaiannya mendekati Sehun. Mereka tak percaya ternyata anak yang terlihat baik, polos dan tak memiliki dendam sedikitpun bisa berbuat seperti ini.

"sungguh diluar dugaan" gumam Chanyeol, dia mengintip dibalik bebatuan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kai, kau bisa-" ucapannya berhenti karena saat menoleh sosok adik kesayangannya tak lagi berada ditempatnya. Apa-apaan ini?! Ia edarkan pandangannya dan sukses membulat antara percaya tak percaya karena Kai sudah bersimpuh dihadapan Tao yang menyeringai licik.

"sial! bagaimana bisa aku lengah" marahnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hai"

**DEG**

Sosok menyeramkan dibelakangnya bersuara mengerikan

**..**

**..**

Kai menyeringai ketika menatap Tao yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Disisi kanan kirinya ada dua makluk hitam pekat seakan siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja. Sempat ia lirik Sehun karena tak ada gerakan sedikitpun darisana.

"oh hai, kita bertemu lagi" Tao berjongkok dihadapan anak ini dan menyapanya dengan nada yang dibuat sok ramah. Kai hanya mendesis sebagai jawaban.

"hm, dimana saudaramu itu? umm siapa namanya? Lu-han?"

"cih kau tak pantas menyebut namanya"

Tao tertawa mendengar betapa sinisnya makhluk menjijikkan -menurut Tao- dihadapannya ini. Dengan keras ia pegang rahang bawah Kai kemudian meneliti setiap inci wajah tampan didepannya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut saat manik Kai tiba-tiba menjadi kelam dan normal dalam beberapa detik.

"kau yang mengikutiku waktu itu kan" Tao kembali beranjak dan berjalan memutari tubuh Kai.

"jadi kau menyadarinya" seringai Kai.

**..**

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah Luhan menyuruh ChanKai untuk menyelidiki tentang dua orang yang masih mengincar kaum mereka, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjalankan perintah itu. Dia berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan berbagi tugas. Chanyeol bagian Kris sedangkan dia bagian Tao.

Saat itu memang tengah malam dan Kai menemukan salah seorang dari dua yang dimaksud. Ia lihat kalau anak itu tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang, entah siapa. Dengan hati-hati Kai menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Tao, kau tidak lupa dengan prinsip awalmu kan?"

"tentu saja. Aku Huang Zi Tao akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan"

Kai mengernyit bingung, ucapan anak itu ambigu sekali. Dirinya masih dalam wujud gagak pun terbang agar lebih dekat menyebabkan suara yang kentara disepinya malam.

"kau akan-"

"aku tidak akan membalaskan apapun, aku tidak mau memiliki dendam" tiba-tiba saja Tao mengucapkannya dengan nada dibuat sepolos mungkin. Posisinya saat ini membelakangi pohon yang digunakan untuk bertengger Kai.

"apa maksudmu, kau bilang-"

"untuk apa balas dendam? aku lebih suka hal yang damai" ia lirik sekilas kearah samping sambil sedikit menyeringai. Tentu hal itu tak disadari oleh Kai.

"kau gila huh?!"

"ya aku memang gila, kita bicarakan hal ini nanti. Seseorang menggangguku" Tao pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Kai yang ada disana juga ikut pergi kearah lain, suara gagak membuat makhluk yang tadi berbicara dengan Tao segera menatap langit. Dia ikut menyeringai.

"oh jadi kau berbicara seperti itu karena ada yang menguping huh" ucapnya entah pada siapa

"kau baru sadar? hahaha bodoh" sosok Tao keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Disisi lain Kai sudah berada didekat rumah Sehun. Dia berbisik dan melempari jendela kamar. Dilihatnya Luhan yang menengok keluar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

**FLASHBACK END**

**..**

"memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh apa? menyadari kehadiranmu itu hal yang begitu kecil bagiku" kekeh Tao layaknya psycho yang mendapatkan korban.

Kai hanya mendecih tertahan. Anak ini berdiri bersiap menyerang Tao dan tentu saja dua makhluk mengerikan itu langsung melindungi sang majikan. Jadi mau tak mau Kai harus melawan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Walaupun anak berkulit tan ini kuat, namun kekuatannya belum setara dengan Chanyeol maupun Luhan. Apalagi dengan dua makhluk didepannya. Beberapa kali dia menyerang dan sia-sia saja, justru dia yang tersungkur ketanah.

Kai melirik kearah Tao yang berjalan mendekati Sehun, tidak anak itu tidak boleh melukai Sehun atau hyung nya akan kalap dan menghancurkan hutan ini. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dulu saja Luhan berubah begitu menyeramkan hanya karena pemburu bersiap membidik Sehun apalagi kalau sekarang Sehun sampai terluka.

"menjauh darinya" akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan sayapnya yang gagah dan melesat tajam kearah Tao diikuti dua makhluk yang mengerjarnya. Bayangan hitam itu seakan ingin menarik Kai agar terjatuh namun jangan salah, anak paling muda dalam grombolan ini memiliki kelincahan diatas rata-rata.

**BUGH!**

Tao tertahan disalah satu pohon, punggungnya menghantam kayu itu keras menimbulkan sebuah ringisan. Kai memiring-miringkan kepalanya mengendus anak didepannya.

"bau mu menjijikkan" cibir Kai

"cih, lebih menjijikkan kaum kalian"

"jangan pernah meremehkan kaum kami!" gertak Kai marah membuat Tao tertawa mengejek.

Dengan begitu mereka mulai bertarung. Tentu Tao dibantu antek-anteknya menyerang namja tan ini. Tentu Kai kewalahan tapi sebisa mungkin dia akan melawan apalagi ketika salah satu mereka mulai mendekati Sehun. Kai hanya tak ingin Sehun memiliki luka parah dan juga dia tak ingin Luhan melampaui batasnya karena gagal menjaga Sehun. Hal itu akan berdampak buruk pada kakak kesayangannya, jadi dia akan berusaha untuk melindungi apa yang dilindungi kakaknya.

**..**

Berbeda dengan Kai, Chanyeol justru dikagetkan dengan yeah makhluk yang tak jauh beda dengan lawan adiknya. Hanya saja ini sedikit err bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.

"engg kau salah satu dari mereka?" tanyanya konyol sedangkan makhluk itu tertawa aneh.

"kau bertanya?"

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya. What the hell kenapa makhluk ini membuatnya naik darah.

"ayolah, aku tak ada waktu untuk bercanda" jengahnya.

"bukan"

"hah?" kan kan Chanyeol jadi melongo sendiri.

"bukan salah satu dari mereka, aku milik Kris" jelas makhluk itu kali ini yang mulai bosan dengan Chanyeol.

Guys, kalian tau yang namanya Situasi dan Kondisi tidak? mungkin obrolan kalian bisa dilanjutkan setelah hari ini berlalu. Bisakah?-_- kasihan Kai yang melawan makhluk-makhluk itu sendirian.

Baik Chanyeol maupun makhluk milik Kris ini seperti mendengar bisikan aneh sampai akhirnya sama-sama berdecak.

"kenapa kita justru mengobrol" kesal Chanyeol

"kau yang mengajakku"

GUYS!

"ah terserahlah, sekarang kita bantu Kai"

Mendapat sebuah anggukan akhirnya mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Chanyeol terbelalak kaget mendapati adiknya tersungkur didekat kaki Sehun lengkap dengan lebam dan darah diwajahnya. Melihat hal itu membuatnya geram dan ingin memukul siapa saja yang sudah melukai adik kesayangannya.

Perlahan kuku-kukunya memanjang lengkap dengan sayap yang lebih besar mengepak kasar. Bayangan disampingnya pun menyeringai karena mendapati rivalnya ada didepan mata. Sebenarnya makhluk milik Kris dan milik Tao adalah rival sejati sejak jaman leluhur mereka.

Keduanya melesat kearah Kai dan menghajar satu persatu makhluk menyebalkan yang ada disana. Karena mereka kalah jumlah mau tak mau beberapa luka juga didapati oleh Chanyeol.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol membantu Kai berdiri sedangkan milik Kris mencoba menghalangi yang lain.

"ne hyung, kita sebaiknya melindungi Sehun atau kita akan kehilangan Luhan hyung" ucap Kai sedikit terbatuk.

"eum, aku tau itu. Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"tentu"

Dengan begitu ketiganya mulai bertarung lagi. Tao? dia berdiri menyender pada salah satu pohon menikmati pemandangan didepan mata. Ditangannya sudah ada pistol yang dulu digunakan ayahnya untuk berburu. Menyeringai licik dan juga tertawa sendiri layaknya orang gila. Sesekali dia akan mengarahkan pistol itu pada kepala Sehun dan membuat gestur seakan benar-benar menembaknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**SEHUN POV**

Ugh! apa-apaan ini? kenapa berisik sekali? dan hei kenapa semuanya gelap? saat aku ingin berteriak karena susah bergerak tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena mendengar suara yang tak begitu asing bagiku. Dan sepertinya mulutku dilakban.

Ini bukankah suara Kai?

"menjauh darinya"

Eh? apa? siapa? menjauh dari siapa? apa menjauh dariku? tapi kenapa? sungguh aku masih bingung. Tak lama setelah itu suara pertarungan dan juga pukulan menyapa pendengaranku. Apa mereka tengah berkelahi?

Kini perlahan aku mulai sadar berada dalam kondisi seperti apa. Mungkin aku adalah pihak yang disandera sedangkan Kai berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku. Yeah mungkin, atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini? seingatku beberapa waktu lalu aku sedang kencan dengan Luhan. Omo! Luhan! benar dimana anak itu?! apa dia baik-baik saja?

Eh tunggu, tadi ketika berkencan dan memakan ice cream kulihat dia melamun. Bahkan makhluk itu tak menanggapi ucapanku yang pamit ingin kekamar mandi.

Karena sudah tak tahan jadi kutinggal saja dia, dan didekat pintu toilet aku bertemu dengan Tao. Kami mengobrol hangat karena kebetulan Tao juga ingin ketoilet. Setelahnya yang kuingat ketika mencuci tangan kulihat bayangan aneh melalui kaca.

Saat menoleh dan ingin memberitau Tao, ternyata anak itu tengah menyeringai padaku.

_'Tao kau kenapa?' _tanyaku kala itu. Seringaiannya semakin menjadi saja.

_'kau akan menjadi umpanku Sehun'_

Dengan begitu kurasa dia membekapku dengan entahlah apa itu dan membuatku benar-benar pusing. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya aku menoleh pada sosok makhluk yang tadi kulihat dan demi apa aku masih ingat bagaimana dia berubah wujud menjadi diriku. Mulai dari rambut sampai kaki semuanya menyerupaiku.

Dan semuanya gelap. Ketika sadar sudah berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku terhenyak ketika suara pukulan demi pukulan kembali menyadarkanku.

Tak lama setelahnya kurasakan sesuatu mulai meraba leherku. What the! tapi untunglah lagi-lagi Kai berteriak dan sesuatu dileherku menghilang. Oh seharusnya aku segera berterimakasih pada anak berkulit hitam ini.

Kudengar Kai terengah dan mengerang tertahan, dia pasti kesakitan. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya suara benda jatuh didekat tubuhku membuatku berjengkit. Sepertinya Kai tumbang.

Tapi untunglah karena kurasa Chanyeol dan satu orang lainnya membantu Kai.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya

"ne hyung, kita sebaiknya melindungi Sehun atau kita akan kehilangan Luhan hyung" ucap Kai sedikit terbatuk. Apa maksudnya? kehilangan Luhan? tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Baiklah aku mengaku kalau aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan makhluk manis nan menyeramkan itu. Jadi kumohon jangan sampai aku kehilangannya.

"eum, aku tau itu. Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"tentu"

Dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana karena yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara pukulan demi pukulan memenuhi tempat sepi ini.

**SEHUN POV END**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kris belingsatan ketika mengendarai mobil karena jarak kota dengan desa tempat hutan itu berada sangatlah jauh. Untung saja dia tadi menyuruh _peliharaan_ nya untuk pergi duluan sekedar memastikan kalau Tao tak berbuat lebih jauh dari ini. Bagaimanapun dia menyayangi manusia panda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Dia juga sudah memerintahkan kalau kaum Luhan membutuhkan bantuan maka dia harus membantunya dan jangan sekali-kali membantu pihak Tao. Dia juga mengingatkan kalau kodrat _peliharaannya _dan juga _peliharaan_ Tao adalah rival sejak dulu.

"kupikir kau benar-benar tulus ketika mengucapkannya Tao Zi" gumamnya pelan

"tapi ini yang kau perbuat setelah aku memberi kepercayaan padamu" lanjutnya kemudian mempercepat laju mobil. Dia sempat terperangan karena mendapati makhluk asing yang terbang begitu cepat melewati mobilnya. Makhluk itu terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"apa itu Luhan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"astaga! kalau iya bisa gawat ini!" rutuknya kesal karena dalam hal ini yang bisa ia andalkan hanyalah kecepatan dari mobil miliknya. Berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk yang mengitarinya selama ini, makhluk dengan kekuatan abnormal yang bisa pergi kemanapun dengan cepat.

**..**

**..**

Luhan benar-benar mengerahkan kecepatannya agar sampai hutan tepat waktu. Dia tak hal-hal aneh terjadi pada Sehun dan juga dua saudaranya. Mata kelamnya semakin menggelap ketika sampai hutan yang dimaksud Kai namun disana hanya ada darah sisa pertarungan juga kain hitam yang ia yakini kalau itu digunakan untuk menyandera Sehun karena dari wanginya saja sudah bisa ia cium.

_'Lu.. Luhan cepatlah kemari'_

Makhluk ini mengedarkan pandangannya ketika mendengar lirihan seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Dia tau itu suara milik Sehun. Sama persis ketika Sehun ketakutan dimalam purnama kala itu.

Dipikirannya hanyalah

_'apa Sehun ketakutan saat ini?'_

_'apa yang terjadi padanya?'_

_'dimana dia?'_

Ketika dia bersiap terbang maniknya menemukan dua orang tergeletak dibebatuan. Sial! Kai dan Chanyeol sepertinya terluka parah. Ia angkat kedua adiknya dan menyenderkan mereka didekat goa.

"hyung, kau datang juga" Chanyeol meringis menahan perih diwajahnya. Luhan tak menjawab.

"maaf kami tak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagimu"

"Sepertinya Tao membawa Sehun kedekat tebing"

"maaf hyung"

Setelahnya Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri. Luhan benar-benar geram dan juga sakit melihat adiknya seperti ini. Ia tatap keduanya sesaat sebelum pergi kesatu-satunya tebing yang ada ditempat ini. Barulah setelah kepergian Luhan, puluhan gagak mendekati Kai dan Chanyeol. Hewan-hewan itu mengitari tubuh keduanya dan membawa mereka entah kemana. Ada juga beberapa gagak yang mengikuti kepergian pemimpin mereka, Luhan.

Namja cantik yang saat ini tengah memperlihatkan sisi monsternya berpijak pada salah satu dahan dan mengamati bagaimana Tao menyiksa Sehun. Bagaimana orang itu memukul dan juga membentak Sehun yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa.

"Kau seharusnya kubunuh saja agar pemimpin sialan itu merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi!" bentak Tao

"apa maksudmu" Sehun dengan lebam disebagian wajahnya menatap tajam kearah Tao. Lakban dimulutnya sudah terbuka sejak tadi.

"dia membunuh ayahku!"

**BUGH!**

Sehun yang kakinya dan tangannya terikat pun tersungkur akibat pukulan itu. Bagaimanapun Tao ahlinya bela diri.

"a-ayahmu?"

"ya, pemburu gagak yang dia cabik-cabik adalah ayahku!" Tao mengambil kayu dan memukulkannya kelengan Sehun membuat anak ini ingin menangis karena ngilu. Setelah hal itu Tao membuang kayunya, dia mendekat dan mencengkram dagu Sehun.

"dan dia membunuhnya karena ingin melindungimu sialan!" bentaknya marah

"kalian! habisi dia!" perintahnya pada makhluk yang berdiri diam menyaksikan.

**BUAGH!**

Sehun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, semuanya seakan berputar. Ia rasa kepalanya berdarah karena dia dilempar dan mengenai batu yang lumayan besar.

"buang dia dari tebing ini dan pastikan mayatnya rusak!"

Laki-laki tampan ini hanya bisa pasrah, percuma dia melawan. Sejak tadi dia hanya memanggil Luhan dalam batin, ingin sekali mempercayai kalau Luhan akan melindunginya seperti ucapannya dulu. Tapi mungkin itu semua hanya gurauan karena saat ini dia sendirian tanpa Luhan.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit ketika diseret menuju tebing. Dan juga benar-benar ringan ketika dibuang dari atas. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang ia dapat. Tapi sesuatu melingkari tubuhnya dan terpaksa membuatnya membuka mata.

Luhan

Dia tau makhluk ini adalah Luhan karena dia pernah melihat wujud ini sebelumnya. Walaupun dia harus mengakui kalau wujud Luhan yang sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada dulu tapi ketika menatap lebih jauh manik gelap itu seakan ada rasa bersalah dan penyesalan disana.

"kau datang, kukira aku sendiri" lirih Sehun. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan sayap yang terus mengepak.

"aku baik-baik saja jadi jangan melakukan hal yang berlebihan, arra" lanjutnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"setelah ini berakhir, aku ingin kencan kita diulangi"

"aku tak ingin kehilanganmu seperti yang ditakutkan Kai dan Chanyeol" mata sipit itu benar-benar tertutup. Luhan juga menutup matanya, dia tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun dikalimat akhir. Dia juga ingat bagaimana Kai dan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya kala dia malampaui batas. Tapi melihat seseorang yang begitu berherga baginya diperlakukan seperti ini menyebabkan egonya kembali besar.

Ego untuk menhancurkan siapa saja yang melukai orang tersayangnya, bahkan ego untuk menghancurkan tempat dimana penyiksaan itu terjadi. Memang sebaiknya Luhan ingat kalau tempat ini penuh dengan kaumnya, penuh dengan memori keluarganya dan juga separuh hidupnya. Dia tak mungkin dan tak boleh menghancurkan tempat ini. Atau semuanya akan hilang dan berdampak buruk baginya.

**..**

Luhan letakkan tubuh itu didekat sungai jauh dari tebing dimana makhluk-makhluk yang membuatnya muak berkumpul. Dia melirik kala gagak-gagak berdatangan layaknya ketika dia bersama ChanKai mulai mendekat dan mengerumuni tubuh Sehun.

"ketua, jangan pikirkan dia. Anak ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab kami" seekor gagak berucap kemudian pergi mengikuti kawanannya.

Luhan juga segera pergi ketempat semula. Tujuan awalnya adalah Tao, laki-laki yang melukai Sehun hingga seperti ini.

Setibanya disana dia disambut oleh kekehan mengejek milik Tao dan juga puluhan makhluk yang membelah diri melindungi objek utama.

"berani datang juga eoh?" ucap Tao menyebalkan

"jadi makhluk seperti ini yang mencabik-cabik tubuh ayahku? mengerikan sekali. Seharusnya kau yang dicabik-cabik makhluk menjijikkan!" bentak anak panda ini emosi.

Luhan sudah tak sabar dan ingin memukuli Tao hingga mati, dia melangkah mendekat dengan sayap yang mengepak gagah membuat Tao maupun makhluk lainnya waspada. 10 makhluk pertama menyerang namun Luhan dengan cepat memusnahkan mereka, bahkan hanya dengan satu kali kepakannya saja makhluk-makhluk itu terpental jauh menabrak pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang. Sebegitu besarkah kemarahanmu Lu?

Berpuluh-puluh bayangan hitam itupun kembali menyerang Luhan dan sebagian lagi membelah diri. Mereka berhasil menggiring Luhan menjauhi sang majikan. Anak ini menjadi geram ketika beberapa bayangan mencoba melukai sayapnya walaupun tak berdampak besar tapi tetap saja.

**KWAAKKKK~**

Satu lengkingan keluar dari mulutnya yang tajam berhasil membuat bayangan didepannya lenyap menjadi asap dan suasana sekitar yang menjadi kering seperti habis terbakar. Luhan, kontrol dirimu.

Tapi seakan tak ada habisnya, bayangan-bayangan itu semakin banyak saja. Dan pemimpin mereka pun juga datang. Melawan Luhan dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sedikit merepotkan. Beberapa kali Luhan terkena serangan dan tersungkur. Sayapnya tak lagi utuh karena ada beberapa bulu yang rontok serta mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat.

Sampai akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik, barulah dia dengan segala kemarahan mngerahkan tangannya kearah bayangan yang berusaha mengontrolnya dari bawah. Kuku tajam itu menancap pada tanah dan wush! bayangan yang sejak tadi menempel padanya hilang. Nafas anak ini terengah dengan mata hitam legam yang mulai berpendar merah.

Dia sedikit terhuyung ketika menghampiri Tao yang ketara sekali tengah ketakutan. Luhan tak peduli dengan efek cakar yang ia tancapkan tadi membuat tanah dihutan itu retak dan terbelah.

_'Luhan jangan lakukan itu nak'_

_'Hyung, kenapa kau merusak memori kita?'_

_'Luhan hyung, Kai akan menjadi adik kita oke'_

_'Sayang, orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga'_

_'walaupun kita hanya gagak namun bukan berarti kita akan mengusik kehidupan diluar kehidupan kita'_

_'ingat sayang, balas budi hm'_

_'Luhan, cepatlah pulang'_

Makhluk ini mulai kehilangan kendali ketika suara-suara itu memnuhi otaknya. Langkahnya benar-benar goyah dengan pandangan sedikit mengabur. Mata miliknya tak lagi hitam namun sudah berpendar merah menandakan bagaimana kesakitannya dia.

Bulu-bulu sayapnya perlahan menghilang.

**BRUK**

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai tempat Tao, makhluk ini sudah tersungkur ketanah.

Melihat hal itu Tao semakin merasa menang, dia menyeringai puas.

"kenapa heh, kau kesakitan? hahaha rasakan itu. Kalau bisa kau mati sekalian"

Luhan hanya bisa mengerang.

"ayo cepat bangkit! bunuh aku! aku yang sudah menyiksa adik-adikmu, aku yang sudah melukai Sehun. Bunuh aku seperti kau membunuh ayahku, agar kau benar-benar merasakan apa itu kesakitan!" teriak Tao meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan tersulut juga oleh ocehan anak itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal menyebabkan kukunya menancap dan perlahan tanah disana mulai retak. Entah dia mendapat kecepatan dari mana namun yang pasti saat ini dia tengah mencekik Tao dan mendorongnya ketebing.

Sebenarnya anak panda ini takut tapi dia justru menyeringai. Luhan yang begitu kalut sudah bersiap melepaskan anak ini agar terjun bebas kebawah.

"LUHAN! HENTIKAN!"

Seseorang mendekatinya dan berusaha berbicara pada anak ini. Dia Kris..

"maafkan Tao, kumohon. Dia hanya dikuasai oleh egonya. Maafkan dia"

Merasa diganggu, akhirnya Luhan melepaskan cengkraman itu dan membuat Tao terjun bebas. Dia menatap tajam pada Kris dan dengan semua kekesalannya ia limpahkan pukulan demi pukulan pada anak ini. Kris berakhir dengan nafas satu-satu ketika Luhan mencekiknya dan menahannya dipohon. Bahkan dalam sekejap pohon itu berlubang, keluar asap dan terbakar.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, kau tidak bisa mengulang apa yang kakekmu lakukan" ucap Kris kesusahan.

Luhan terdiam.

"kakekmu juga termakan ego sepertimu, dia berakhir menghancurkan semuanya termasuk hidupnya sendiri"

Cekikan itu melonggar, Luhan terlihat kesakitan.

"dia melenyapkan banyak kaum tak bersalah, dia menghancurkan hutan tempatnya tinggal"

Luhan bersimpuh, matanya benar-benar merah seperti darah.

"semenjak saat itu hampir semua kaum menghukumnya, dan dia berakhir dengan bunuh diri"

"ARGH!" pekikkan Luhan membuat Kris bernafas lega. Saat ini didepannya bukan lagi makhluk menyeramkan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat. Didepannya ini adalah Luhan yang terkenal cantik dan periang.

"bahkan orang yang dia bela tak mau membantunya"

"argh kumohon h-hentikan, ini sakit" Luhan tersungkur dengan tangan mencengkram rambutnya kuat.

"dia tak lagi bisa dipercaya"

"K-kris hentikan" pinta Luhan dengan nafas terengah.

"dia-"

"KRIS HENTIKAN!" bentak Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Dia diikuti Kai dan juga Sehun. Mereka sama-sama terluka.

Luhan masih terlihat tersiksa karena saat ini bayangan bagaimana kakeknya yang melampaui batas karena kehilangan seluruh pikirannya tiba-tiba saja muncul diotaknya. Bagaimana kakeknya dihukum, dicaci, dibuang, tak dipercaya dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara tak normal benar-benar menyiksanya. Bahkan mayat sang kakek dibakar oleh kaum yang tersisa.

"hiks hentikan. Pergi dari pikiranku" lirih namja cantik ini semakin meringkuk. Refleks 3 orang yang baru saja datang mengerubungi Luhan, mereka nampak khawatir.

"Lu, sadarlah. Hey, apa yang sakit. Katakan" Sehun membawa kepala Luhan diatas pahanya. Ia usap rambut itu pelan.

"ini yang aku takutkan" gumam Kai

"setidaknya kita tak kehilangan dia Kai" Chanyeol menepuk bahu sang adik.

"sebaiknya kita kembali" interupsi Kris sambil meringis. Dia tersenyum lega kala _peliharaannya_ datang membawa seseorang yang pingsan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh! Updet!**

**Huwee~ apa itu? /sembunyi belakang Luhan/**

**Beneran minta maaf soalnya ini bener-bener ngarang bebas, astagahhh~  
Apalagi yang Luhan dengan kekuatan ajaibnya, bayangan jahat yang membelah diri (emangnya ini naruto?-,-) dan segala tetekbengek yang tak masuk diakal huhuhu  
aku gak tau kok bisa jadi kaya gini, maaf ya kalo gak bisa diterima T-T**

**Last**

**Mind To Review?**

**/BOW/**

**/pergi bareng HunHan/**


	8. Chapter 8

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan and Other cast**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Chaptered**

**YAOI**

**T**

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

**Alur kecepetan**

**Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb**

**Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita**

**Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!**

**Pertama kali bikin ff yang bergenre fantasy, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh**

**DLDR !**

**Don't be silent rider**

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Tubuh itu merasakan semuanya, dimana rasa sakit, perih, panas dan ngilu menjadi satu. Rasa yang seakan semua membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sungguh demi apapun dia ingin merintih, meluapkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Namun tak mungkin, sekuat apapun mulutnya ingin berteriak hanya air mata pilu yang keluar. Bahkan terisak pun begitu sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"kakek, sakit" lirihnya menatap lelah sosok yang tersenyum lembut didepannya. Anak ini harus mendongak karena posisinya adalah tersungkur, meringkuk mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang diterimanya secara bertubi.

Sosok yang dipanggilnya kakek memilih jongkok didepan cucunya. Tak ada niatan untuk membantu.

"Luhan, bukankah kakek sudah pernah mengucap janji didepan tempat suci kaum kita? apa kau melupakannya nak?" walaupun lirih dan senyum tak pernah luntur namun nada suara itu begitu dingin.

"a-aku minta maaf" tangis Luhan pecah, ada helaan nafas lega darinya. Akhirnya isakannya bisa keluar juga.

"kau tau Lu, kakek hampir saja membunuh cucu kakek sendiri. Kenapa kau tak bisa menuruti aturan kakek hm?" tangan keriput itu menyentuh kening Luhan.

"akhh!" jeritan pilu mulai terdengar, tubuh Luhan menggelinjang merasakan panas yang menjalar dari keningnya.

**..**

**..**

"Hyung bagaimana ini? demamnya semakin tinggi" cemas Kai ketika menempelkan tangannya kekening sang kakak. Didepannya terbaring tubuh Luhan yang pucat, penuh keringat dan nampak mengerikan dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, raut khawatir benar-benar nampak dari dua orang ini.

"semoga kakek mau membebaskannya" lirih Chanyeol harap-harap cemas.

**cklek**

Mereka sama-sama menoleh ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Senyum tipis mereka dapat dari seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang menutup pintu perlahan.

"apa masih demam?" ucapnya pelan, ia letakkan tas punggungnya dilantai dan menyusul dua saudara yang masih menatap gerak geriknya sedari tadi.

Kai menjauh, memberi ruang untuk Sehun agar anak itu bisa mengurus Luhan seperti rutinitasnya beberapa minggu ini. Memang sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak kejadian dihutan yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu akhirnya Sehun hidup normal lagi. Dia pergi kekampus untuk meneruskan sekolahnya namun berbeda ketika dirumah karena akan ia habiskan untuk menunggui dan merawat namja cantik yang menyelamatkannya dari tebing

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat tangan kekar Sehun mengusap keringat ditubuh Luhan menggunakan handuk kering. Andai saja kakaknya itu sadar, pasti dia akan berteriak heboh.

heboh karena Sehun memperlakukannya dengan begitu manis.

'_Cepat bangun hyung'_

**..**

**..**

_"Luhan"_

Namja cantik yang tadinya meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ini suara Sehun.

"_Lu"_

Benar! ini suara Sehun. Ingin sekali dia berteriak memberi tau kalau dirinya meringkuk disini. Ditempat yang hampir keseluruhannya gelap.

_"bangunlah Lu"_

Luhan menangis, anak ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cahaya kecil diatasnya terlihat begitu jauh. Jangankan untuk kesana, bergerakpun rasanya akan sangat sakit.

"apa kau merindukannya?" kali ini bukan Sehun lagi, namun laki-laki paruh baya yang bersimpuh didekatnya.

"ayah" gumamnya tak percaya. Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"iya sayang" sang ayah mengelus kepala Luhan sayang. Ia bantu anaknya untuk duduk walaupun keluar pekikan sakit dari namja cantik ini. Ia elus punggung itu guna menenangkannya dan membawa kepala Luhan bersandar dibahunya.

"apa kau kesakitan nak?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, benar-benar sakit asal ayah tau.

"ayah akan berbicara pada kakek nak" dengan telaten ia angkat tubuh Luhan. Membawanya terbang entah kemana.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ayah anak ini tiba ditempat yang sama gelapnya. Tapi Luhan tak asing dengan tempat ini. Sang ayah meletakkan Luhan perlahan dan meninggalkannya sejenak.

"raja" ayah Luhan mulai berbicara dengan sang kakek.

"apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? membuat Luhan menanggung semua yang pernah anda rasakan?"

Kakek tak menjawab, ia abaikan dua orang disana. Tapi ayah tak akan menyerah demi anaknya bukan?

"raja, bahkan Luhan masih sempat menyelamatkan orang yang begitu berarti baginya" orang yang dimaksud disini adalah Sehun.

"dia kehilangan kendalinya" desis sang kakek, terdengar tak suka.

"tapi ada beberapa orang yang berhasil mengendalikannya"

"tetap saja"

"tidak, itu berbeda"

"kau beraninya!" dengan kemarahan sang kakek, justru Luhanlah yang terkena imbasnya. Tubuh anak itu seakan terbakar membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Ayah yang mendengarnya mulai menggeram pada Kakek.

Sedangkan didunia nyata sana, tiga orang sekaligus dibuat panik karena Luhan yang menangis dalam tidurnya ditambah kepala anak itu menggeleng seakan benar-benar kesakitan. Sehun berkali-kali memanggil namanya dan juga mengelus kepalanya agar Luhan tenang namun tak berefek apapun.

"saya tau anda hanya ingin memiliki teman yang juga bisa merasakan kesakitan anda bukan?" ayah berusaha sabar dan sesopan mungkin.

"cih"

"benar?" ayah menghela nafas sebentar untuk melanjutkan "jika itu tujuan anda, apa anda tega? melihat cucu sendiri kesakitan seperti itu?! apa anda lupa rasa sakit yang akan dideritanya!"

"karena dia salah, dia harus menanggungnya"

"tidak! tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia berhasil, dan kesalahannya hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tidak seperti anda yang menghancurkan desa karena tak bisa mengendalikan diri"

Baiklah, mungkin memang harus diluruskan mulai dari sini. Kakek Luhan, dulunya adalah pemimpin kaum gagak. Dia juga memiliki orang spesial yang harus ia jaga, tapi naasnya dia gagal. Orang yang harus ia jaga justru terbunuh oleh para pemburu. Dan saat itulah emosinya meluap.

Sama seperti sang cucu, dia membabi buta. Menghancurkan desa, menghabisi para pemburu bahkan memenggal bagian-bagian tubuh mereka serta membunuh beberapa kaumnya yang tak bersalah. Untung saja anaknya -ayah Luhan- berhasil menenangkannya. Tapi keadaan tak bisa kembali seperti semula.

Kaum yang tersisa membencinya, menyuruhnya turun dari posisi ketua. Memukul, mencambuk, melempari dengan batu, bahkan ada yang meludahinya. Saat dia berusaha berontak justru berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipasung. Selama itulah dia merasakan kesakitan teramat, terkadang ada keluarga dari kaum yang terbunuh diam-diam datang lalu menancapkan bara api kekulitnya.

Luhan kecil tak tau menau mengenai hal ini, hingga beranjak usia 7th Luhan sering mengunjungi sang kakek. Mencoba menghibur kakeknya yang selalu saja diam. Dia sangat sayang pada laki-laki tua ini. Menurut cerita ibunya, sang Kakek adalah orang pertama yang sangat bahagia mendengar kalau dia akan memiliki cucu.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sang kakek diseret oleh kaum gagak menuju tempat terakhirnya. Disana Luhan menangis meraung memohon agar kakeknya dibebaskan. Dengan berani dia memeluk sang kakek yang diikat ditempat pembakarannya. Kakek menatap sendu sang cucu. Ia suruh cucunya menjauh dan dengan tak rela Luhan menurut kemudian berlari menerjang ibunya yang juga menangis dalam diam.

"baiklah! kalian boleh membakar tubuhku! tapi aku bersumpah siapapun raja selanjutnya, jika dia melakukan kesalahan sama sepertiku maka aku sendiri yang akan menyiksanya! dia akan menerima hal yang tak adil sama sepertiku!"

kaum-kaum itu tak peduli, mereka tetap menyuruh sang Kakek untuk membakar dirinya sendiri. Mereka tak mau mengotori tangan dengan membakar hal menjijikkan seperti itu, jadi mereka memilih melihat orang menjijikkan itu membakar dirinya sendiri. Agar terkesan layaknya bunuh diri, dunia memang kejam jika diliputi dengan amarah. Ayah segera menutupi pendengaran Luhan agar tak mendengar jeritan memilukan sang kakek hingga akhirnya Luhan lelah menangis dan tertidur digendongan ibunya.

Dan begitulah hingga Luhan mendapat siksaan dari kakeknya sendiri. Karena Luhan memang menghancurkan desa, tapi hanya sebagian dan juga dia bisa menyelamatkan orang yang spesial untuknya tanpa harus lepas kendali untuk membunuh kaumnya. Dia hanya membunuh para pemburu itu, bahkan kalau diingat saat dia kalap pun dia masih memfokuskan semuanya untuk Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol. Tak seharusnya Luhan semenderita ini.

"kenapa anda diam? benar dugaan saya bukan?" cibir ayah.

"saya akan membawanya keportal itu" mantapnya kemudian berbalik dan membopong Luhan yang masih terengah.

"tahanlah nak, kau ingin bertemu dia lagi kan" lembut sang ayah membuat Luhan yang tadi memejamkan mata kini mulai menatapnya lelah.

"kau tak bisa melakukannya!" bentak kakek berusaha merebut Luhan namun ayah lebih cepat mengepakkan sayapnya menembus dinginnya udara disana.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Kai! tubuh Luhan sangat dingin!" panik Sehun yang belum sempat bernafas lega karena Luhan merintih tadi, dan kini tubuh yang panas mendadak dingin.

"a-apa?!" Kai melotot, ia periksa suhu tubuh kakaknya, dan benar. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia menatap kosong kearah kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

**..**

* * *

"berikan dia padaku!" kakek menyentak kasar pundak anaknya, berusaha merebut tubuh Luhan.

"tidak!"

keduanya mendekat kearah cahaya yang ada digelapnya langit. Ayah mengerahkan semua kecepatannya.

Cahaya ada didepan mata, tinggal melempar Luhan kearah cahaya itu maka semua penderitaan anaknya akan hilang.

Kakek dan ayah sempat beberapa kali saling menyerang. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sempat ia lihat ayahnya meringis mendapat luka dari serangan kakeknya.

"ayah" lirihnya lagi.

"tenanglah nak"

Dia semakin mendekat dengan cahaya itu. Karena kakek terus menyerangnya, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melempar tubuh sang anak kearah cahaya itu. Dengan menghalangi agar serangan kakek tak mengenai Luhan, perlahan namun pasti ia kerahkan tenaganya dan

**Wush!**

Tubuh mungil itu terlempar

dia geram saat api sang kakek berhasil mengenai punggung anaknya. Walaupun kini cahaya itu tertutup bersamaan dengan Luhan yang berhasil terpental kedunia lain namun amarah sang kakek masih meluap-luap. Terlebih sudah kehilangan cucu kini ayahnya pun ikut menghilang entah kemana.

"Arghh!"

Dan sang kakek akan menikmati kesakitannya sendiri.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika tubuh mungil hyungnya melengkung seperti busur terlebih mata rusa itu membuka lebar.

"Hyung!" teriaknya.

Luhan tak merespon beberapla saat, seperti nyawanya benar-benar tercabut.

"Luhan" gumam Sehun masih tak percaya.

Tangan kokohnya refleks menahan perut Luhan yang kini duduk dan membungkuk kesisi ranjang.

"hoekk!"

"Luhan!" panggilnya khawatir, pasalnya lelaki cantik ini memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak. Tangan kirinya setia mengelus punggung berkeringat Luhan.

"uhuk!" untuk sesaat Luhan terbatuk kemudian meraup udara sebanyak-banyak yang ia bisa. Kai dengan cepat beranjak keluar mengambil segelas air sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil lap untuk membersihkan darah disana.

Kini tinggal Luhan dan Sehun. Setelah Luhan bisa mengatur nafasnya, Sehun langsung memegang pundak anak didepannya.

"kau baik-baik saja? ada yang sakit?" ucapnya cepat namun terpancar kelegaan dari sorot mata tajamnya. Luhan memandangnya sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata, menelan ludahnya susah payah sekedar membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"panas" suaranya begitu lirih bersamaan dengan membukanya kembali mata rusanya.

"apa yang panas? bagian mana yang sakit?" tutur Sehun kembali khawatir.

"punggung"

Luhan merespon lama ketika tubuh lemasnya seakan dihempaskan kedalam pelukan seseorang. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya lah bahu tegap tempat ia menyenderkan kepala dan juga aroma maskulin yang begitu menenangkan.

Setelah mendengar keluhan Luhan, Sehun langsung saja membawah tubuh mungil itu agar menyender padanya. Tangannya sibuk menyingkap kaos anak itu dibagian belakang. Mata tajamnya membulat melihat bekas luka bakar yang masih baru berada disana.

"sshh" ringis Luhan merasakan tangan dingin Sehun meraba pelan punggungnya. Rasanya sangat perih.

"hyung, minum dulu" suara Kai menginterupsi. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya lalu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya membiarkan Kai memberi minum pada sang kakak.

"Kai, punggung Luhan" ucap Sehun membuat anak berkulit tan ini mengernyit bingung. Ia usap air yang mengalir kedagu Luhan dan menaruh gelasnya dinakas.

"ada apa dengan punggungnya?" kini Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk membawa kain pel buka suara.

Tanpa kata, Sehun kembali seperti posisi semula dan menyingkap kaos Luhan.

"apa ini ulah kakek?" desis Chanyeol merasa marah. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Lu?" -Sehun

"hyung?" -ChanKai

Setelah diperiksa ternyata anak itu tertidur. Walaupun masih pucat tapi nafasnya teratur tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Tiga pria ini bernafas lega dan Sehun langsung saja membaringkan tubuh Luhan.

"hyung terlihat sangat kesakitan" lirih Kai karena dia sangat menyayangi saudaranya ini.

"dia akan baik-baik saja. Ingat ketua itu sangat kuat kkkk" Chanyeol mengusak surai adiknya dengan kekehan terpaksa atau entahlah seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan disana.

"hyung nanti kalau semua kembali normal, kita kembali kerumah ya"

"tentu saja Kai-ah"

Sehun menatap tak setuju. Ada rasa tak rela.

"hanya kami yang kembali kerumah. Luhan hyung pasti akan tetap disini walau kami memaksanya. Tenang saja"

jelas Chanyeol ketika melirik Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat lucu

"apa?"

"ck diwajahmu itu sudah tertulis jelas jangan bawa Luhan pergi"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak terasa siang telah berganti malam. Perasaan lega menyelimuti ruang dapur dimana Kai dan Sehun sibuk memasak sedangkan Chanyeol menyapu lantai juga mengelap barang-barang yang ada disana.

"kau itu jorok sekali Hun, ck ck" decak Chanyeol sambil bersin beberapa kali.

"ahoii! kalau bersin jangan bawa-bawa sayapmu!" kesal manusia es ini. Chanyeol yang tadinya membelakangipun mulai berbalik dan matanya membulat -sok- lucu ketika melihat sayur-sayur yang dipotong adik-adiknya tadi terlempar kemana-mana.

"ooo aku tak sengaja hehe" cengirnya.

"dia sengaja" bisik Kai mengkompori dan sukses mendapat sodokan sapu dipantatnya.

"awas ya sekali lagi seperti ini! kupotong sayapmu" ancam Sehun sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. Chanyeol refleks memeluk dirinya sendiri, Kai tertawa puas.

"kau berani ya sekarang, ingat aku itu-"

"ya ya aku tau, kau itu sama seperti Luhan bukan? tapi ya bunuh saja kalau kau bisa, mungkin Luhan akan membunuhmu juga" ujar Sehun cuek, ia kembali sibuk dengan sayurannya.

Tak taukah kalau Chanyeol sedang berusaha mencari akal untuk membalas mulut menyebalkan manusia ini.

"sudah hyung, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" Kai mendorong-dorong kaki si makhluk tiang membuat sang empunya menggerutu. Rasanya sangat lama mereka tak merasakan kelegaan seperti ini.

Dia ingin mengobrol lagi dengan hyung nya yang cantik itu.

"ah! aku akan melihat Luhan hyung dulu"

**CTAK!**

Sapu yang dilempar kelantai tanpa perasaan itu membuat dua orang lainnya tersentak kaget.

"yak!"

"ahahahaha mian" cengirnya kemudian melesat pergi menaiki tangga. Langkahnya semakin cepat kala melihat tubuh ringkih hyung nya menyender didepan pintu.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan" cercanya khawatir. Dengan gerakan cepat ia angkat tubuh hyungnya berniat membawanya masuk lagi.

"jangan dikamar, basah"

"eh? basah? apa hyung.." Chanyeol mendelik menatap hyung cantiknya ini.

**Pletak!**

"apa yang kau pikirkan? basah karena keringat" marah Luhan walau suaranya serak dan juga pukulannya tadi justru terasa seperti elusan.

Chanyeol menggut-manggut dan merubah halauannya kebawah. Menuju tempat dua orang lainnya sibuk cekcok masalah bumbu.

"dengarlah hyung, anak yang dulunya sangat takut pada kita sekarang sangat berisik" ucap Chanyeol mendapat ulasan senyum dari Luhan.

"hei kalian, lihat siapa yang kubawa" Sehun dalam keadaan melotot membawa garam dan juga Kai mendelik tajam membawa merica segera menoleh. Keduanya cepat-cepat mendekat dengan perbedaan pikiran.

Kai menjewer si tiang listrik, memarahinya karena membawa Luhan yang pastinya masih lemas jalan-jalan -yeah begitulah pikir anak termuda dari tiga saudara ini- sedangkan anak satunya terdiam beberapa langkah dibelakang namja tan itu.

Disaat KaiYeol sibuk berdebat, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Ia tatap manik tajam itu mencari tau apakah masih takut padanya atau tidak, tapi selama ia menatapnya hanya ada pancaran khawatir dan juga lega disana. Apa itu berarti Sehun mulai menerimanya?

"sshh" ringisnya tanpa sadar. Sehun yang tadinya fokus menatap wajah Luhan langsung berkedip. Ia dekati anak itu walau sedikit ragu.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tak habis pikir pada mereka yang masih cekcok dengan satu menyalahkan satu membela diri. Kekanakan sekali.

"punggungku"

Dia sadar kalau Chanyeol sejak tadi mengangkat Luhan ala-ala pengantin baru. Pasti sangat perih ketika terkena tangan besar Chanyeol ataupun bergesekan dengan kaosnya.

"maaf ya" sebelumnya Sehun meminta maaf membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung dan membulatkan mata ketika Sehun mengambil tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan kini dia layaknya koala karena bertengger didada Sehun.

"S-Sehun" cicitnya dan mengeratkan tangannya dileher Sehun ketika anak iyu mulai berjalan menuju sofa. Oh lihatlah bagaimana ChanKai tetap berdebat dan Chanyeol tak menggubris kalau Luhan hilang dari bopongannya.

"kau kuat duduk?" tanya Sehun ketika berdiri didepan sofa. Ia dapat sebuah gelengan kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan ia taruh Luhan dalam keadaan tengkurap. Setelah merasa nyaman Luhan mendesah lega terlebih saat ini Sehun menyibak kaosnya lalu mengipasi pungungnya menggunakan majalah.

"emm engg.." Sehun terdengar ragu untuk buka suara.

"kenapa?" giliran Luhan yang bertanya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat itu dan melemparkan tatapan bingungnya.

"waktu itu, yang menyelamatkanku benar kau?"

Namja cantik ini mengernyit sebentar.

"waktu ditebing?"

Dan mendapat jawaban anggukan cepat.

"iya"

"kau mengerikan haha" tawa Sehun canggung, tangannya yang bebas mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"maaf kalau membuatmu takut, aku hanya-"

"masih ingat ucapanku sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri?" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun.

"eh?! yang mana?"

"coba kau ingat, dan sepertinya.. itu.. emm.."

"huh?"

"sudahlah, kau ingat-ingat dulu saja. Baru setelah itu kita bicarakan lagi" Sehun berusaha cuek dengan memfokuskan pandangannya kepunggung Luhan. Tapi sejujurnya ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya kala melihat wajah kebingungan Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Diam-diam keduanya curi-curi pandang.

"em kenapa kau berkeringat? apa sakit?"

"hm sedikit nyeri"

"apa perlu kusuruh Lay dan Suho hyung kemari? untuk memeriksamu?" tawar namja pucat ini merasa tak tega pada Luhan.

"atau kau kubawa kesana saja? dirawat dirumah sakit?"

"tidak usah, ini akan segera sembuh"

Hening

Mereka sama-sama diam sampai

"kyaaa! Luhan hyung menghilang!"

keduanya memutar bolamata malas mendengar pekikan Chanyeol.

"Dia disini"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh emm hai~ /nyengir**

**Udah lamaaa banget gak dilanjut ya kkkk**

**Maaf maaf**

**Dan juga ini bakalan end disatu chapter lagi :')**

**Aehh akhirnya satu persatu ff saya bisa end juga**

**Oh iya, apa sekarang kalian masih setia sama hunhan? Ato kalian pindah otp? Kkkk suka ketawa aja sama yang pindah xD dari yg dulunya hardshipper sekarang malah -eh sudahlah itu urusan mereka wkw..**

**Makasih ya buat yang masih setia sama Hunhan, berarti kita bisalah berjuang bersama /berjuang apaan -_- /g**

**:'v**

**Big thanks buat yg fav, follow, review**

**Lavyu~**

**RnR**

**/bow/**


	9. Chapter 9

**..**

**LOSING MY MIND**

**HunHan and Other cast**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Chaptered**

**YAOI**

**T**

**..**

**..**

**WARNING!**

**Alur kecepetan**

**Typo terselubung, gaje, abal, dsb**

**Judul gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita**

**Crita asli karangan Saya! Dilarang keras plagiat!**

**Pertama kali bikin ff yang bergenre fantasy, jadi maaf kalo jelek dan aneh**

**DLDR !**

**Don't be silent rider**

**Happy read**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Setelah semalam melewati perdebatan tergolong '_idiot_' dengan Chanyeol, yang tentunya mendapat respon datar-datar saja dari Sehun -siapa coba yang tak akan jengah membahas masalah hilangnya Luhan dari bopongan Chanyeol?- akhirnya pagi inipun datang. Pagi hari dengan sinar mentari yang terasa lebih hangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan semilir anginpun seakan menyapu kulit keduanya dengan lembut.

Ya, saat ini Sehun asik mengamati wajah Luhan yang ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat akan terlihat lebih manis. Wajah tirus, bibir tipis sedikit terbuka, hidung mungil serta bulu mata lentik itu membuat sebelah tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengusapnya.

Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tekstur bayi anak didepannya.

"Masih demam" gumaman itu terus berlanjut dengan tangan yang tadinya mengelus kini beralih untuk menepuk pelan. Sejujurnya karena demam itulah mereka bisa tidur satu ranjang, salahkan Sehun yang semalam terbangun karena mendengar racauan dari arah sofa.

"hei, bangun. Kita kerumah sakit" walaupun sejenak ada perasaan hangat ketika melihat Luhan sadar kemarin, tapi Sehun masih belum yakin dengan arti perasaan itu. Jadi terkadang dia perhatian walaupun masih terasa adanya jaga jarak juga.

Si mungil mengerjap pelan mencoba menetralkan pandangannya yang buram. Tak ayal bola matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati wajah tampan tepat didepannya, ohh pipinya terasa semakin panas saja. Seingatnya semalam dia tidur disofa karena tak ingin mengganggu pemilik kamar, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada diranjang?

"maaf! ssh~ semalam aku tidur disofa sungguh" ucap Luhan berusaha bangun dengan menahan perih yang menggores punggungnya. Kini dia duduk menghadap Sehun yang juga mengikutinya untuk duduk ditengah ranjang.

"tenang saja, aku yang memindahkanmu kesini"

_eh?! _mata dengan binar indah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru saja dia akan buka suara, pergerakan Sehun membuatnya terdiam. Sehun memang tak melakukan hal berarti, hanya menyibak selimut lalu turun dari ranjang. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya lah yang membuat Luhan benar-benar terdiam.

"kau masih demam, kita kerumah sakit. Ah tidak, kerumah Suho hyung" ucapan itu meluncur setelah tangan kekar yang selalu didambakan Luhan akhirnya mengusap rambutnya lembut.

Barulah setelah tubuh tegap itu hilang dari pandangan, sebuah senyum malu-malu terlukis dibelah bibir pucatnya. Ia raba bagian rambutnya yang tadi diusap oleh Sehun, entah kenapa perasaan meletup begitu kentara pada jantungnya.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu Sehun tengah bersandar dan menetralkan jalan pernapasannya. Ia bayangkan bagaimana sikapnya ketika didepan Luhan tadi, ugh memalukan!

"bodoh!" rutuknya sambil memukul kepala. Ia putuskan untuk segera mandi agar pikirannya bisa lurus seperti biasa, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau jantungnya bekerja abnormal sejak tadi. Bahkan sebuah senyuman tak pernah luntur sedikitpun, dia hanya emm bahagia mungkin bisa berinteraksi dengan Luhan lagi. Oh astaga~ dia seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta.

**..**

**..**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun putuskan menyuruh Luhan melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya. Jadi saat ini dia berdiri diam didepan pintu, ragu untuk membuka atau tidak. Setelah debat batin, akhirnya ia dorong benda didepannya yang menimbulkan sedikit suara.

**Klek**

Anak yang ada didalam seketika memandang kearah pintu.

"sebaiknya kau bersihkan tubuhmu dulu" dalam satu tarikan nafas.

**Brak!**

Dan menutupnya lagi setelah selesai bicara. Uhh~ terlihat malu-malu sekali.

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali dan berakhir senyum-senyum sendiri. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yeah~ dia memang melakukan telepati dengan kedua adiknya yang langsung saja menanyakan kondisi dan berakhir dengan menggoda karena sebentar lagi akan memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja dia bingung, namun langsung excited ketika Chanyeol maupun Kai bersahutan menjelaskan bagaimana perhatiannya Sehun saat dia tak sadarkan diri.

Belum juga dua adiknya selesai cerita ternyata Sehun sudah membuka pintu kamar dan bicara cepat menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Jujur saja dimata Luhan, saat ini Sehun tengah menahan rasa malu ketika bertemu dengannya.

"apa karena usapan itu?" gumam anak ini bahagia.

_'ah sudah dulu ya adik-adikku, aku harus membersihkan diri'_ Luhan menyibak selimut dan membiarkan dingin lantai merayapi kakinya yang tak menggunakan alas.

_'oke, kalau butuh bantuan panggil Sehun saja hyung'_ \- Kai

_'aku jamin dia akan melakukan semua permintaanmu hahahaha'_ \- Chanyeol

_'apa-apaan kalian ini kkk, sudahlah. Bye' _

Dengan rasa malas namun senang, malas karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih nyeri dan bahagia karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun perhatian juga, akhirnya Luhan meninggalkan kamar Sehun yang penuh dengan memori. Baiklah, kali ini Luhan terdengar berlebihan.

Ketika menuruni tangga, dapat ia dengar suara saling bersahutan berasal dari dapur. Ia perhatikan Sehun yang sibuk memotong sayur, namun untuk beberapa detik dapat ia lihat dengan jelas kalau Sehun tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam. Jelas Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan akting seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

Sehun curi pandang kearah tangga dimana Luhan menuruninya dengan pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia fokuskan pikirannya pada sayur dan daging yang tengah ia cincang, tapi tetap saja tubuh mungil Luhan lebih menarik dari apapun.

Tak mau konsentrasinya memasak hilang, ia putuskan untuk berbalik dan mengaduk sesuatu didalam panci. Bersamaan dengan itu Luhan juga menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Sehun agak khawatir karena terdengar ringisan yang menyapa pendengaran dari arah kamar mandi. Dia yang memotong daging rasanya ingin segera melesat dan membantu apapun untuk Luhan.

Oh ayolah, dia khawatir dan err mulai tertarik dengan monster itu. Baiklah, monster cantik seperti Luhan, hanya Luhan karena dia tak akan pernah mau tertarik dengan monster lain yang sama mengerikan macam anak itu. Dia tertarik pun juga karena sudah terbiasa sekaligus mengingat betapa tulusnya pengorbanan Luhan untuk melindunginya selama ini.

**Tok**

**Tok**

Entah sejak kapan dia ada disana, mengetuk pintu yang tak lama terbuka menimbulkan celah kecil dimana Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"ada apa?"

"kau butuh bantuan? sejak tadi meringis terus, sangat mengganggu kau tau. Lihat, bahkan tanganku harus teriris karena suara-"

Tubuhnya kaku, jari telunjuknya tengah dihisap oleh Luhan. GOD! apa-apaan ini?! Barulah setelah Luhan melepaskan tangannya, dia jadi salah tingkah begitupun pria mungil disana.

"aku- aku.." baik Luhan maupun Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"aku kesulitan melepas kaos ini, bisakah kau membantuku? punggungku seperti tertarik ketika aku mengangkat tangan" Luhan berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas dan berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Hening

"eng tentu, aku akan melepasnya untukmu" dengan begitu Sehun maju satu langkah dan menarik perlahan kaos Luhan bagian bawah. Karena tak bisa melihat bagian punggung, akhirnya ia suruh Luhan berbalik. Tanpa sadar dia meneguk liurnya sendiri sementara Luhan diam-diam menahan nafasnya ketika tanpa sengaja kulitnya bergesekan dengan Sehun.

**..**

**..**

_**'aku akan melepasnya untukmu'**_

_**'melepasnya untukmu'**_

_**'melepasnya untukmu'**_

_**'untukmu'**_

_**'untukmu'**_

"untukku" Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat perkataan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Ia hiraukan pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, pasalnya saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah Suho juga Lay. Ia ingat siapa itu Lay, kakak Sehun yang dulu sempat merawatnya.

"bisakah kau berhenti untuk tersenyum, aku tak ingin disangka mengajak orang gila jalan-jalan. Dan juga bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari ujung jaketku" kata Sehun sarkastik yang sebenarnya hanya berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup jalan berdua dengan Luhan. Anak yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku tidak gila. Dan tidak, aku tak ingin kau diculik seperti waktu itu lalu berakhir perang d-dan aku disiksa lagi oleh-" entah kenapa suara yang tadinya teguh kini mulai bergetar. Bayangan dimana dia disiksa sendirian membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"kalau begitu genggam saja tanganku" Sehun menarik tangan mungil yang sejak tadi memegang ujung jaketnya kemudian menautkan tangan keduanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia sadar ketika Luhan merasa ketakutan karena nada suaranya tadi tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"apa sangat sakit?" mereka yang tadinya jalan depan dan belakang kini telah sejajar.

"sangat" Luhan menunduk membuat Sehun menghela nafas dan mengeratkan genggaman keduanya.

"maaf"

"uh? untuk? aku melakukannya karena itu janjiku, jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf Sehun" Luhan heboh menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun meliriknya sekilas kemudian berdehem kikuk.

"ya aku tau, tapi bukankah itu sesuatu yang berlebihan? kau seperti merelakan nyawamu demi diriku. Aku yang disiksa walaupun sedikit saja terasa sangat sakit, apalagi kau"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, entahlah.. dia merasa Sehun tengah err gelisah?

"tenang saja Sehun, aku ah kami sudah terbiasa mendapat serangan seperti itu. Jadi kau jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri ok? lebih baik kami yang terluka daripada orang yang menyelamatkan kami terluka, kau ingat bukan bagaimana Kai, Chanyeol juga kaumku melindungimu? itu karena kami ingin berterimakasih" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"tapi kau lebih kesakitan, kau tau bagaimana ekspresimu ketika tak sadarkan diri?"

"um memangnya bagaimana?" Luhan menoleh lalu sedikit mendongak untuk mengamati rahang tegas disampingnya. Ugh sepertinya dia jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona manusia ini.

"kau selalu mengigau, membuatku dan adikmu khawatir" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sadar kalau ucapannya memang menyatakan kalau dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"err jadi selama ini kau mengkhawatirkanku eoh?" pipi tirus itu bersemu merah.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia memencet bel dan Luhan baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sejak kapan? apa saat bersama Sehun dia jadi tak menghiraukan sekitar?

Sampai seseorang membuka pintunya barulah Sehun melepas genggaman itu.

"Sehun?" tanya Suho bingung, ia amati dua orang didepannya dari atas sampai bawah. Merasa mendapat tatapan datar dari si adik akhirnya ia persilahkan keduanya masuk terlebih dulu.

"ada apa? tumben kemari, kau sakit?" Suho mengikuti dari belakang. Ia lirik Luhan yang terus mengekori adiknya.

"bukan aku, tapi dia"

Kali ini Suho benar-benar memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan, tak lama seseorang ikut bergabung. Lay yang baru saja dari kamar mandi tampak heboh melihat Luhan juga Sehun.

"kau Luhan kan? masih ingat aku? aku Lay" ucapnya kelewat ceria tepat didepan Luhan yang tersenyum canggung.

"ya ampun, ternyata kalian masih berhubungan! kukira manusia tembok ini akan mencampakanmu, ugh.. dan kenapa tubuhmu semakin kurus eoh? apa Sehun tak memberimu makan yang layak?" cibir Lay pada Sehun dan dibalas gerutuan 'rumahku bukan restoran ataupun panti asuhan'

"tapi yang terpenting Sehun tidak mencampakkanmu, dia setia juga ternyata kkkk" bisiknya pada Luhan yang terlihat malu-malu kemudian memeluknya gemas.

"akh!" lelaki cantik ini langsung saja memekik ketika kedua lengan Lay menyentuh punggungnya kasar. Bahkan dia sudah berkaca-kaca dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"hyung! apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu paksa dan menatap Luhan panik, bisa ia lihat kalau sebentar lagi rusa ini akan menangis.

Sementara itu, Suho juga Lay menatap bingung. Kenapa Sehun marah?

**..**

Anak dengan wajah datar andalannya memutar bolamatanya jengah, hampir setengah jam Lay terus merecokinya. Memarahinya karena mengira sudah menyiksa makhluk kecil macam Luhan sampai membuat punggungnya terluka parah.

"kenapa kau diam saja eoh? berarti benar kau menyiksa Luhan?! astaga! aku harus mengatakan pada paman dan bibi" gerutu Lay sambil sesekali membantu Suho yang fokus mengobati Luhan. Bukannya Sehun tak mau membela dirinya, tapi percuma saja kalau anak cerewet itu terus menyalahkannya tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

"hyung, kau berisik" omel Sehun, saat ini dia mengotak-atik ponselnya dan duduk santai disofa.

"apa?! kau ini, aku-"

"nah selesai"

Lay tak jadi mengomel, ia alihkan pandangannya pada Suho juga Luhan.

"kau harus kesini dua hari sekali ok? suruh Sehun mengantarmu. Atau kau hubungi aku saja biar aku yang mendatangimu dan mengganti perbannya" ucap Suho ramah diakhiri dengan senyum menawannya. Luhan mengangguk patuh sambil mengancingkan kemejanya atau kemeja Sehun karena tadi setelah mandi anak itu disodori sebuah kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun.

"Sehun, kau mendengarnya?" kali ini Suho meminta jawaban dari si wajah datar.

"tentu, aku akan mengantarnya. Sekarang kami boleh pergi kan? lama-lama tak tahan juga dengan keceweretan kuda poni ini, ck bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengannya hyung" ujar Sehun kentara tengah kesal pada makhluk bernama Lay. Suho tertawa singkat.

"kalian selalu seperti ini ketika bertemu, aku tentu saja betah melihatnya"

"yak! jadi kau senang kalau aku selalu marah-marah dan berakhir darah tinggi ketika menghadapi Sehun?!" dan begitulah keramaian dalam rumah ini. Luhan sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya, dia hanya memperhatikan.

"ayo"

"eh?" terkejut ketika sebuah tangan kembali menggenggamnya. Dia bingung karena Sehun langsung menariknya pergi.

"kita belum berpamitan dan berterimakasih"

"akan butuh waktu lama jika menunggu mereka cekcok Lu"

Luhan diam lalu menuruti kemana Sehun menariknya. Dia tak salah dengar kan? Sehun tadi memanggil namanya kan? ya ampun, rasanya sangat bahagia ketika namamu diucapkan oleh orang yang kau sukai.

"ayo kita kencan"

"hah?!" refleks Luhan berhenti melangkah. Apa dia salah dengar tadi? Apa Sehun mabuk?

"kenapa? kau tak mau?" Sehun berdiri menghadap Luhan, sungguh anak didepannya begitu menggemaskan ketika mengerjap berakali-kali seperti ini. Luhan sendiri menatap intens ke dalam manik mata Sehun, mencari sebuah keseriusan atas ucapan yang dia dengar. Dan ya Sehun serius.

"K-kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan sedikit jinjit lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sehun, siapa tau saja anak didepannya tengah demam atau apapun itu dan berakhir mengigau.

"Aku baik, kalau tak salah justru kau yang terluka" ujar Sehun tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok cantik yang baru ia sadari akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi pipimu merah" ucapan polos itu seakan menerjunkan Sehun dari lantai tertinggi universitasnya. Dengan segala salah tingkah ia undurkan dirinya membuat tangan Luhan menggantung begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, diam dan ikuti. Kau ingat yang aku katakan kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Yang mana?"

"Sebelum aku pingsan di tebing kala itu. Ini yang aku maksud" dengan begitu Sehun menarik cepat tangan Luhan yang terasa hangat. Luhan sendiri masih mengerjap mencerna ucapan Sehun. Jadi albino itu pernah mengajaknya untuk kencan huh?

_Blush~ _wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang.

Bodohnya Sehun yang tak memakai kendaraan karena sejak awal memang mereka jalan kaki, jadi saat ini dirinya sibuk berdesakan dengan penumpang lain didalam bus. Belum lagi dirinya harus melindungi Luhan yang sudah beberapa kali mendapat tabrakan dipunggung maupun bagian tubuh yang lain. Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan Sehun berdiri berpegangan pada salah satu tiang dimana Luhan ia kungkung didepannya protektif.

"Duduk" barulah setelah satu penumpang tepat disebelahnya pergi Sehun menyuruh anak yang lebih mungil untuk duduk. Luhan menurut dalam diam, sesekali mendongak mengamati rahang tegas yang kini menatap lurus kearah depan.

Kepala itu refleks menoleh ketika merasakan usapan di daerah pahanya. Mata rusanya melotot menatap tangan kurangajar lelaki tua hidung belang yang berani menjamahnya diam-diam. Sialan! Kalau dia tak bisa menahan diri pastilah orang itu akan tercabik-cabik olehnya sekarang juga.

"Kita turun"

Bus berhenti lalu Sehun menyuruh Luhan berdiri dan berjalan didepannya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, satu bogeman mentah berhasil didaratkan Sehun pada lelaki tua yang tak sengaja ia lihat tengah meraba-raba paha Luhan. Salah siapa berani berbuat hal tak senonoh pada miliknya. Cih

Tentu saja semua orang terkejut tapi apa pedulinya? Tidak ada

Tak tau harus kemana, akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan cafe. Ia putuskan untuk masuk dan makan siang disana. Keduanya duduk berhadapan membuat Sehun maupun Luhan leluasa mengamati wajah satu sama lain tanpa menghilangkan kesan malu-malu tentu saja.

"Dulu kita pernah seperti ini kan?" Gumam Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya seakan meneliti setiap interior yang ada.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tubuh tegapnya ia senderkan kekursi dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Dan keduanya memilih - pura-pura - sibuk memperhatikan apapun yang melintasi kornea mereka. Tak berapa lama satu pelayan terlihat mendatangi meja yang sepertinya belum memesan apapun.

"Selamat siang, ini daftar menu- Luhan?!"

"Kau!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan duduk sendirian dipinggiran sungai Han. Ia tekuk kakinya dan menjadikan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan kepala. Menatap kosong pada aliran air didepannya sambil menghela nafas berat. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran sekaligus melupakan kilasan peristiwa setengah jam yang lalu.

Lalu dimana Sehun? Luhan tak ambil pusing kemana lelaki albino itu pergi, dia sudah cukup sakit kepala saat ini. Bahkan rasanya ingin meledak kapanpun dia mau.

Anak ini sibuk melangkah mendekati punggung mungil yang ia perhatikan dari belakang. Ditangannya ada dua porsi burger juga minuman dingin. Memang mereka tak jadi makan dicafe karena tak sengaja keduanya bertemu dengan Tao yang entah bagaimana bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan disana.

Tao, orang itu membuat Sehun ingat bagaimana mata hitam milik Luhan langsung berpendar merah ketika dicafe tadi. Sehun tau kalau Tao yang seharusnya mati satu bulan lalu kini kembali berkeliaran karena Kris berhasil menyelamatkannya. Yah walaupun anak itu terlihat lebih baik tapi tetap saja dia yakin keinginan membunuh Luhan kembali meluap.

"Ini" barulah setelah Sehun menyodorkan dua kantung makanan dan duduk disebelah Luhan, anak yang sejak tadi melamun langsung menoleh.

"Maaf" lirihnya sambil menunduk setelah menerima makanannya. Ia dengar suara bungkus terbuka dari arah samping, tak lama suara orang mengunyah pun memasuki pendengarannya.

"Maaf untuk? Sudahlah, makan saja. Kau butuh itu untuk minum obat" ujar Sehun berusaha cuek walaupun rasa khawatirnya lumayan besar.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu. Entah akan hancur seperti apa jika-"

"Kubilang makan. Lupakan masalah tadi, bukan salahmu" potong Sehun sambil menyahut makanan ditangan Luhan lalu membukanya dan kembali memberikan pada pemiliknya.

Hening

Sehun sudah selesai dengan makanannya sementara Luhan masih tersisa setengah. Tanpa sadar tatapan tajam itu fokus pada bibir Luhan yang mengunyah daging secara perlahan. Alisnya bertaut ketika tangan yang sedari tadi terangkat kini menjuntai kebawah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kenyang" keluh Luhan membuat Sehun manggut-manggut paham. Sekitar lima menit setelahnya barulah Sehun menyodorkan beberapa pil pada anak disampingnya dan diterima dengan baik. Awalnya dia bingung karena Luhan sampai harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan padahal sebelumnya tak perlu sama sekali. Bukankah Luhan memiliki kemampuan khusus? Jadi kalau sakit pun hanya menunggu beberapa jam pasti akan pulih lagi bukan?

Bermenit-menit mereka duduk disana dalam keadaan diam. Sehun yang pertama kali menyadari keanehan disampingnya langsung menoleh, dirinya tersenyum simpul karena jelas sekali kalau Luhan tengah menahan kantuk dilihat dari mata bening yang berkali-kali mengerjab berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Mungkin obat dari Suho memiliki efek samping.

"Oh!" Ia tangkap tubuh mungil yang hampir saja jatuh lalu menyenderkan ketubuhnya sendiri. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalu jantungnya lagi-lagi bekerja abnormal, dan dia yakin kalau jatuh cinta adalah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk saat ini. Tanpa diperintah tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dan segera menggeleng ketika sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Sedangkan Luhan? Diam-diam anak ini tersenyum sebelum benar-benar tidur terlebih dengan pundaknya yang dirangkul sebelah tangan kekar Sehun. Nyaman.

"Aku rasa Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada ketua kita" kekeh Chanyeol

"Benar, dan sepertinya kita harus rela kalau Luhan hyung tak lagi tinggal bersama" balas Kai yang ikut memperhatikan dua sosok dibawah sana. Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk merangkul dan setelahnya dua burung hitam itu terbang dari salah satu pohon menuju tempat lain meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

**..**

**..**

Sehun terus mengamati wajah damai diatas ranjang yang masih saja terpejam tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mata. Ia lihat penanda waktu, sembilan pagi. Berarti sudah sekitar 19 jam monster cantik itu tidur. Awalnya memang dia khawatir mengira Luhan pingsan atau apapun itu saat kemarin dirinya berusaha membangunkan Luhan untuk pulang namun nihil tak ada respon dan berakhir dengan dirinya menggendong tubuh itu dipunggungnya.

_"_**Tak apa, Luhan hyung memang suka tidur layaknya orang mati jika kelelahan. Jadi kau tunggu saja sampai dia membuka mata dan wow! Dia akan seperti semula. Anggap saja tidur merupakan obat untuknya" **penjelasan Kai semalam sedikit banyak membuatnya bernafas lega.

Karena tak ada kegiatan selain memandangi wajah damai Luhan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk naik dan masuk kedalam selimut yang sama. Tanpa ragu ia peluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia sempatkan juga untuk mengecup kening serta bibir mungil yang sukses menggodanya beberapa hari ini.

**"Kau yakin menyukai Luhan hyung?" - Kai**

**"Ya kurasa"**

**"Aku ingin jawaban pasti Sehun" - Chanyeol**

**"Entahlah, mengingat bagaimana dulu aku sangat benci dan takut padanya tapi sekarang semuanya terbalik menjadi nyaman mau tak mau membuatku menyimpulkan hal itu"**

**"Kau memang jatuh cinta" - Chanyeol**

**"Tapi aku belum yakin"**

**"Yakinlah kalau begitu. Aku jamin tak ada salahnya kau jatuh cinta pada hyung ku" - Kai**

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika obrolan semalam melintasi pikirannya. Sekali lagi senyum simpul tersemat dibibir tipisnya.

"Engh" anak ini menunduk mengamati Luhan yang mulai menggeliat lucu. Sepertinya terusik karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Merasa dirinya terkungkung langsung saja Luhan membuka lebar kelopak matanya lalu berjengit karena tatapannya langsung terarah pada dada bidang didepannya. Bahkan bisa ia rasakan kalau saat ini sebuah tangan kekar tengah memeluknya posesif.

"Ya aku yakin" gumam Sehun mau tak mau membuat Luhan mendongak bertemu tatap dengan mata elang itu. Ia tautkan alisnya melihat wajah serius sekaligus tampan dalam satu waktu.

"Sehun" ucapnya serak

"Kau sudah bangun kerbau?" Sindir Sehun sarkas dengan seringaian khas.

"A-apa? Kerbau?! Enak saja! A-"

"19 jam tidur, kalau bukan kerbau apa lagi? Mayat?" Terus saja kalimat sinis itu tertuju pada Luhan yang mulai melotot tak terima.

"Yak! Aku ini gagak kalau kau lupa! Ketua gagak!" Sungut si mungil melupakan kalau dirinya masih dipeluk oleh Sehun.

"Ya ya, kau mulai berisik lagi. Berarti benar sudah sembuh hm? Bagaimana luka separah itu sembuh hanya karena tidur? Oh tau begitu tak usah repot-repot aku membawamu kerumah Suho hyung" cibir Sehun membuat Luhan memberenggut lucu. Ia dorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya namun justru semakin sempit saja jarak kedunya.

Luhan menahan napas tanpa sadar, tangan yang tadinya menempel di dada bidang Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana organ dalam bernama jantung itu berdetak sangat cepat sama seperti miliknya. Perlahan ia tatap sepasang manik yang tak pernah berpaling darinya itu. Mendadak semuanya hening dan err canggung.

"S-sehun, lepaskan. Aku.. aku akan keluar. D-dan bagaimana bisa aku disini bahkan satu selimut denganmu" Sehun menyeringai mendengar nada gugup lengkap dengan bolamata yang tak fokus menatapnya.

"Mau mendengarnya?" Bisik anak yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa?" Rasanya jantung Luhan akan terjun bebas menggantikan posisi lambung.

"Aku yakin, entah apa yang merasukiku. Entah hilang kemana pikiranku. Sekarang aku mencintaimu" gumam Sehun lagi namun cukup jelas untuk Luhan. Mata sipit itu membesar mendengar pernyataan sepihak dari Sehun. Oh God! Apa dia bermimpi?!

"Kau bicara apa? Haha, kau sakit pasti.. iya kan" Luhan menampik segala pikiran dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tak terlalu senang.

"Aku serius"

"Kalau begitu ucapkan kalimat terakhir mu sekali lagi" anak ini menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalimat terakhir? Kau ingin membunuhku setelah ini?"

"B-bukan.. maksudku itu kalimat-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku mencintaimu" potong Sehun cepat. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana wajah Luhan yang benar-benar merah lengkap dengan mata berbinar dan senyum mengembang.

"Kyaaa!" Dan itulah hebohnya Luhan yang sukses mengundang tawa seorang Sehun sebelum

**Slash! Brak! Prang! **

Barang-barang dikamar itu hancur tak beraturan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan horornya pada Luhan yang menggumam kata _'oops' _lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Sayapmu yang super besar itu, tolong dikondisikan. Barangku hancur semua" ucap si albino pelan sambil mengatur napas. Ia amati bagaimana sayap hitam cantik milik Luhan mengepak bebas menyebabkan barang-barangnya berjatuhan.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang jadi susah mengontrolnya" cicit Luhan pelan dan berusaha menghilangkan sayapnya lagi. Setelah sayap cantik itu sirna, Sehun mulai buka suara.

"Punggungmu sudah sembuh kan?" Tanya nya lembut dengan tatapan tak pernah teralih dari manik rusa milik Luhan dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

**Sret**

Kini Sehun berada diatas tubuh Luhan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya. Sedangkan anak yang berada dibawah tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah.

"Maaf karena dulu aku sering membentakmu"

**Chu**

"Maaf juga karena aku takut padamu"

**Chu**

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

**Chu**

"Aku mencintaimu"

**Chu**

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan kembali merah. Bibir mungilnya yang berkali-kali mendapat kecupan singkat dari Sehun pun hanya bisa terbuka.

"Aku tau ini pasti aneh. Tapi kau, monster menyebalkan entah kenapa bisa membuat pikiranku melenceng saat ini. Kau membuat pikiranku seakan hilang dan hanya mau berpikir kalau aku mencintaimu. Kurasa kau berhasil membuatku jatuh hati Luhan" untuk pertama kalinya senyum Sehun begitu tulus dan lembut, begitupun dengan tatapannya.

"K-kau" Luhan terbata-bata dan terdiam ketika bibir keduanya benar-benar menempel sempurna. Sehun memagut penuh rasa cinta sampai keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan udara barulah ciuman itu terhenti.

"Sehun" ucap Luhan malu-malu

"Hm?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan memejamkan matanya malu.

"Aku tau, sejak awal kau memang mencintaiku" Dan sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kedua mata tertutup itu dengan lembut sebelum menghabiskan sisa hari ini berdua saja.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Ya Allah (╥_╥) akhirnya setelah sekian lama ini ff ditelantarkan, kata END bersanding juga (╥_╥)**

**Gak banyak berharap karena aku salah udah nelantarin ini fict lama banget**

**Maapin yaa**

**HappyHunHanMonth**

**/bow/**


End file.
